Living The Dream
by shaylea
Summary: Kaylin's parents were killed in a car accident and she moved to Forks to live with her Aunt. The night before she starts at Forks HS, she has a nightmare. The next day, her nightmare came true. Can she really see the future? Story better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_The forest was getting darker as the sun was setting through the trees. I knew that I should have turned around and went home hours ago, but my mind was so far gone that I needed some time to myself. I needed time to think and cork my head back on straight. _

_It wasn't the first time I had come out here since my parents were killed, but this time I was living in Forks, Washington by myself in a big house and I was out in the woods with no clue where I was. I had wandered too far off of the trail. The air was getting colder, and not having a jacket on wasn't helping my current situation._

_It was completely dark out now. __Good luck trying to find your way back home now you dummy__, __I thought to myself. _

_I had managed to trip on a tree stump that was the size of a friggen' flea and landed flat on my face in the cold, damp leaves. "Ugh" I muttered, "Way to go, Kaylin."_

_I snapped back up into a standing position. I could hear rustling in the trees. __Uh oh… __I turned around slowly and my jaw dropped to the ground. Was it a horse? No… I don't believe horses have fur coats and paws… I realized that second that I could make a run for it and I did. My feet have never taken me so far so fast in my entire life, and I used to run track! I could see the clearing where my house was and I sprinted. I thought I had ran through the door, but apparently I opened it and slammed it shut so fast that I was just hallucinating that I left a big person hole in it. _

_Whatever I had seen in the woods was BIG. I didn't know what it was, but I was pretty sure it wasn't going to hurt me, or it probably would have before I darted through the trees. To tell you the truth, I don't even think it followed me when I ran… I was beginning to think I was going crazy. There was a loud beeping sound flowing through my head._

My alarm clock was screaming at me to wake up. I hated that object. It reminded me of another day that I got to spend alone.

However, today was a new day. I missed my mom and dad, and being an only child made things even harder. I was now living with my Aunt Connie in Forks, WA. It was a lot different from where I was from. Ontario, Canada had it's sunny days and in Forks it just rained. All the time.

I brushed my hair and my teeth and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. The scent of coffee filled the air and there was not a doubt in my mind that the pot was still brewing. _Damn_, I thought, _I'll have to wait a few minutes._

Aunt Connie was sitting at the kitchen table reading the daily news paper.

"Good morning, Kaylin." She said. "Today's the big day!"

"Don't remind me." I mumbled. Usually I could never get a full sentence out unless I've had my first cup of java in the morning. "Do I really have to start school today? I just moved in on the weekend. Can't I take some time to settle in and get used to things?"

She laughed. "Kaylin, the only way you're going to get used to things is if I do to you what my mother did to me."

"And what was that?" I asked.

She lifted an eyebrow. "Throw you into them head first." The coffee pot had finished brewing as she said those words. "Finally! I really have to buy another coffee pot. This one is _slow_."

I laughed at the way she said slow. The coffee pot didn't even take 10 minutes to brew. She was just an impatient lady.

"You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up and move your curvy little butt out that front door."

I looked at the clock on the wall – 7:30 am.

"Crap…" I said. I jogged up the stairs and back into my room. I'd grab some toast on the way out the door and eat it in the car on the way to school. Aunt Connie mentioned that I wasn't the only newbie starting at Forks High School today. I guess Chief Swan's daughter moved to Forks as well over the weekend. I remember playing with her when we were little girls. Aunt Connie's husband and Chief Swan were good fishing buddies. Uncle Kent passed away last summer from a heart attack. Aunt Connie took it very hard, and she was finally starting to get herself back together again.

I was finally dressed in my "idea" of school clothes. Blue jeans, black long sleeved tee, and a comfortable pair of runners. I was definitely no fashionista, but I had _some_ fashion sense. I took a hoodie with me too – just in case the rain started back up again.

I ran down the stairs with my back pack over my shoulder and Aunt Connie was at the door waiting with some toast for me. She opened me the front door, handed me my breakfast, and gave me a little push. I sighed. _Might as well get it over with_, I thought.

I headed for my van. It wasn't anything too great. Just a Dodge. It was newer, at least. My parents had left it to me in their will. It was my moms. They had been driving my dad's car that night… I fought back the tears and climbed up inside.

When I got to school, I parked beside an old Chevy truck that had just pulled in as well. I recognized who was inside. It was Bella Swan. _She hasn't changed at all since we were kids_, I thought. _I wonder if she'll still recognize me_. Only one way to find out. I grabbed my bag and got out of the van. I locked it just to be safe. I didn't know any of these people here… For all I know they could be murders from the way they were looking at me. Not only were they staring at me, they were staring at Bella, too. At least I had someone to share the first day of school pain with. Maybe we could sit together.

"Bella?" I asked her when she got out of her truck.

She looked at me funny, then her eyes brightened up. Ding, ding, ding – we have a winner.

"Kaylin!" She hugged me. "My dad told me what happened to your parents."

I looked down at the ground and bit my bottom lip.

"I'm so sorry…" She said.

"Everybody lives to die, right?" I amused. I had never been good with grief. I always liked to keep it bottled in, but it always seemed to burst out when it shouldn't.

She shook her head and looked around. "Looks like we get to suffer together today, then?"

"You betcha. I'm guessing our first stop is the office since we have absolutely no clue where we're going or how to get there?"

We heard a voice come out of nowhere from behind us. "I can help you with that." We jumped and turned around at the same time. "Sorry to scare you," he laughed. "I'm Eric. I'm the eyes and ears of this school."

_You got the ears part right. What a snoop._ I thought to myself. I looked over at Bella and I could see she had the same look on her face.

"That would be great. Could you point us in the direction of the main office?" Bella asked. She was blushing.

"To make things better, I'll take you there myself." He said.

_Greeeaat, _I thought. _Just what this school needs… A tour guide._

Eric showed us to the office and I constantly reassured him when we got there that we didn't need his "guidance" anymore. He finally surrendered and said he would see us later that day.

Bella and I got our schedules and found that we had all the same classes together. That was great, now we would get to suffer and find our first class together. Go figure. My best subject – English.

"It says here it's in building two. I'm guessing we have to go back outside into the coldness. Ew" Bella said.

"Ah, come on Bella. The cold isn't that bad." I said as we walked to the second building. "Try going through a Canadian winter and tell me what you think of that!"

"No thanks." She said almost instantly.

We found Building 2 and walked inside. The warmth felt great on my damp sweater. It had been sprinkling out after we left the office.

Mr. Belding was our substitute teacher for the day. I guess the original one came down with the flu. I wonder why…

Bella and I took seats next to each other and decided that today would be an "observant" day. We wanted to sit back and see how things were taught. We continued this scheme until lunch. Eric had invited us to sit with him and his friends at their table.

The second we sat down, a bubbly girl with blonde hair came and sat down in between us. "I'm Jessica. You must be Bella," she pointed to her, "and you must be Kaylin. Eric wouldn't shut up about you two all morning." She laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Jessica." I said.

Bella was blushing. She did this a lot when she was nervous.

She introduced us to everyone at the table – Mike, Tyler, Eric (we already knew), Angela and Lauren. The last one, Lauren, she seemed pretty stuck up. I was always taught not to judge a book by its cover, but I couldn't help myself this time. Even Bella knew it.

We were half way through lunch when a group of people walked into the cafeteria. _They're absolutely beautiful_.

"Who are they?" Bella whispered.

"Them? They're the Cullen's." Angela replied.

"The big tall guy is Emmett, and the blonde on his arm is Rosalie." Jessica said. She paused as Bella and I took them in. I knew she was thinking the same thing I was. "The little pixie girl is Alice… She's kind of weird, and the boy who looks like he's in pain, that's Jasper." Then someone else walked into the cafeteria. I could feel the heat radiate off of Bella's face as she looked at him. "And that is Edward Cullen. Totally gorgeous, I know. But he's not interested in anybody here." Jessica pouted.

"Wasn't interested…" Bella mumbled.

He had a smirk on his face when he sat down with his brothers and sisters. I couldn't believe how beautiful they were.

Our next class was Biology. We were beginning to get a feel for the school, but Mike and Eric had biology too, so they walked with us to class. They asked us questions about where we were from and things like that. They kind of looked at me funny when I told them that I was a Canadian. Yep. That look right there. That's the one… Eh. Unfortunately in bio, Bella and I couldn't sit together. There were 2 seats available, but they were at different lab benches. We made due. Bella got to sit next to the cute Cullen boy, Edward.

He's kind of strange. When Bella was walking to the bench, he covered his nose. She didn't smell, I had been around her all day.

I, of course, got stuck sitting beside a groveling Mike Newton. He told me all about Forks and that his parents own a sport shop here. I thought that was cool. Maybe we could go out running or hiking one day. He looked like the type.

Soon enough, the day was over. Thank God. Bella and I headed back to our respective vehicles. Lucky for me, nobody tried to break into my van. There wasn't much worth stealing anyway. Maybe some air fresheners.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kaylin. It was great seeing you again. Say hi to your Aunt Connie for me." Bella shouted as she revved up her truck.

"Same here. Say hi to your dad for me! Tell him I'll stop by sometime and you and I can hang out."

She smiled.

It was nice knowing at least one person in Forks. I had decided to take a drive because I had a lot on my mind. I had heard some kids in Geography talking about "First Beach" down in La Push. I decided to drive down there and let the ocean clear my head.

It didn't take long to get there. First Beach was absolutely beautiful. It would have been more beautiful if it weren't for the ugly rain clouds staring me in the face, though. At the moment, I didn't care. All I cared about was my ass in the sand and nothing on my mind. It was perfect silence… For a minute. I could hear some people laughing and talking a short distance from me. I turned around and saw a group of boys around my age horsing around and wrestling in the sand.

I decided that my "alone" time had ended and went back to my van. One boy in particular stood out to me. They all kind of looked alike, but he was different. There was something in his eyes. I had a strange feeling that I would be seeing him again… I just didn't know when. He smiled at me when I walked by them to return to my van.

Aunt Connie was nowhere to be found when I got home, a little note she left was on the kitchen table. _Left over pizza in the fridge. Gone to bingo. I waited but you never came home. Love, Aunt Connie._ I smiled.

I ate my dinner, watched some T.V. and decided to go for a walk. There was a forest behind the house and I remember taking hikes through it when I was a kid.

The sun slowly started setting and inside the woods was getting darker. _I better get heading back_. I turned around to start walking back to the house and had no idea where I was. I had walked off the trail on my little hike and cursed myself for it. I started walking to the direction I thought the house was in. It was pitch black in here now, and just my luck, I tripped over a friggen' tree stump. _Way to go idgit_, I thought to myself. I could hear movement behind me. I immediately snapped up and I was standing. I slowly turned around and saw what I thought was a horse… But horses didn't have black bushy fur or paws… They had hooves… I'm sure they had hooves.

My legs kicked into overdrive and I ran as fast as I could in the direction I thought was back to the house. Lucky for me, my GPS system in my brain had been working that night and I saw the house through a clearing of trees. I sprinted the last hundred yards or so and whipped through the front door like a kid going down a Slip 'n Slide. I wasn't sure if I had actually opened the door, or just ran through it and left a person hole. I looked behind me and the door was still standing. _Whew. _I looked out the window and into the black forest and saw nothing. Whatever I had seen deep in the forest, never followed me out. I slid my back against the wall and closed my eyes. It was a déjà vu… What just happened right now, was my nightmare from last night…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next day after school I decided I wanted to go back to First Beach in La Push. The weather was beautiful outside, so why put it to waste? After what I had seen the night before, I definitely had a lot more on my mind than my parents' deaths. Losing them a couple months ago in a car accident blew me away. I had nobody left but Aunt Connie. She was my hero. I loved her.

I walked down the beach from where I had parked my van and sat in the same spot as I did the day before. It was a bit of a mild day out, so I took my shoes off and let my feet wade in the water while my bum was parked in the sand. I closed my eyes and took the surrounding sounds in – the ocean, the birds, the same boys from yesterday horsing around…? Were they stalking me? I turned around to look at them but the boy that I found to be different wasn't there today. To be honest with myself… I was a little disappointed.

I decided to head home since my stomach was yelling rudely at me. There was just one problem when I got to my trusty ve-hic-u-lar… The bugger wouldn't start. _Damn…_ I thought to myself. _Looks like my stupidity got the best of me… Leaving the lights on in the daytime was not necessary…_

I got out of my trusty riding mobile and locked the doors. I started walking in the direction I called home. It would only take me a couple hours to get there and get a tow truck to come and get the van. I would live.

I turned around a corner and heard someone shout.

"Hey!" The voice called. "Do you need a boost?"

I turned around and there he was. The boy from yesterday that was nowhere in sight today before I left. He's going to have some serious explaining to do if I find out he's the one who killed my battery!

"Umm… No, that's okay…" I was a little nervous. I had no idea who this kid was! "I think I'm just going to walk to Forks and get a tow truck. Thanks for the offer, though."

He laughed and walked up to me. Boy, oh boy was he a handsome one. The big man upstairs knew what I was talking about when I referred to "the whole package deal".

"So you're going to come get your van in the wee hours of the morning, then?" He joked and my stomach growled at him, almost like it was protesting what he had said. "Or not at all… The way that thing is talking, you might not make it back to Forks if you don't get something to eat."

I blushed a deep scarlet red. That was damn embarrassing. "Well, I'll buy us a burger if you can boost my van."

He nodded and smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. "You've got yourself a deal." He paused for a moment and I must say… It was a bit of an awkward one. He stuck his hand out at me. "I'm Jacob Black."

I returned his smile and took his hand in mine to shake it. "I'm Kaydin Hartford." His hand was so warm, kind of like his heart.

We started walking back to my van to get it running again. "So did you just move to Forks? I've never seen you around there before." He asked me. His voice was deep with a bit of husk in it. It sent chills up my spine.

I nodded. "Yep, I just started at Forks High yesterday. I live with my Aunt Connie."

He paused. "Wait a second. Is your aunt Connie Bell?"

"Yeah… Why?" I answered. I was a little confused. How did this beautiful Quileute boy know _my_ Aunt Connie?

He threw his hands up in the air and started laughing. "I can't believe you don't remember me! My dad is Billy Black. He used to take me over to Charlie Swans house when I was little. You and Bella were inseparable as kids. I heard she moved in with Charlie."

I tried to remember back to when I was four and five years old. A light bulb popped over my head and lit up. "Oh yeah! I remember you! Wow… You've grown up. You don't eat mud pies anymore do you?"

"Every once in a while…" He joked.

Jacob ran home quickly and grabbed his dads truck to boost it. After 20 minutes of trying, we _finally_ got my van boosted and able to start. We learned a lot about each other while we had my hood propped open and the jumper cables hooked up.

"So Jacob, where would you like to get this burger I said I would get for you?" I asked him.

"There's a little diner down the street," He pointed in the direction and I could see it. "Let's go there."

"Alright. Well, it's not that far and I guess I could use some exercise. Let's walk."

He nodded and we walked beside each other. The boys that were horsing around on the beach were still there. They all started whistling when we walked by the area where they were. I couldn't tell if Jacob was blushing or not. I'm guessing he was by the way he kept turning his head and waving to them, walking a little quicker. His strides were so big because of how tall he was that I was practically jogging to keep up with him.

We sat in a booth near the window and for some reason, this diner just felt like home to me. So I did what I felt, I made myself at home. I was all smiles and Jacob could tell.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked.

"The fact that if you didn't get my van boosted I'd still be walking to Forks right now." I looked at the setting sun out the window over First Beach. It was breath taking. "I wish I lived here in La Push. I would come and watch the sunset at the beach every night."

"Well, don't drive out here every night in hopes of seeing a sun set like this." He said.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's rare for us to see the sun set here. It rains constantly. I swear Mother Nature has some sort of vengeance against this place." He laughed.

Our food arrived and I was surprised that Jacob had his burger and fries gone and done with before I even ate a quarter of what was on my plate.

"Billy doesn't feed you, does he?" I asked him.

He gave me a confused look and I pointed down to his plate, then to mine.

"Oh!" He burst out laughing. "I'm just a _growing boy_ as my dad calls it. This is normal for me."

I shook my head and ate what I could of my burger and fries. The burger itself was as big as the creatures paws that I had seen last night in the woods. I felt a chill down my back and my face must have went pale because Jacob looked a little worried.

"You okay over there, Kaydin?" He asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Not exactly…" I whispered.

"What's going on then?"

"Nothing Jacob, really… I'm fine." I looked out the window again and the sun had fully set on the horizon, but there was still a little bit of light out. "Do you want to go for a walk down the beach. Your _buddies_ are gone, so I imagine we could have a decent conversation without you getting embarrassed."

"I wasn't embarrassed!" He retorted.

I smiled. "Mhm." I went up to the counter and paid for the food and we started heading back towards the beach. The wind felt warm on my face.

"Do you believe in dreams coming true?" I started. I'll admit, I was being a little forward, but I wanted to know someone else's opinion on the whole _nightmare coming true last night_ ordeal.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I had a dream a couple nights ago, and last night it happened. It was like déjà vu. I've never been so scared…"

I told him my dream, then told him what happened the night before. He seemed to be taking it alright. I was a little surprised. If this situation was reversed, I know the minute I dialed any number on my cell phone for help, the voice on the other line would say "Hello, Crazy House. How may I help you?"

Out of nowhere, Jacob started laughing. "Maybe you saw one of the Quileute descendants."

"What do you mean?"

He explained everything in a nice, short story. Some people believed that Quileute's were descended from wolves.

"I don't know, Jacob… I don't even know if it was a wolf. It was the size of a friggen' horse, for cryin' out loud!"

"Stop calling me that." He said.

"Calling you what?"

"_Jacob_. It's very fifth grader. Call me Jake."

"Okay then, _Jake_. It was the size of a horse!"

He laughed again. "I was only joking. It's just a story. Are you sure you weren't hallucinating? You said you fell. Maybe you inhaled some kind of magic leaf powder when you landed in the wet pile of them."

I pushed him and he hardly even moved. "You're an ass."

He gave me the tiniest push back and I nearly fell to the ground. "And you've just run out of beach, Kaydin."

We talked and joked around the whole way back to our methods of transportation.

"I had a lot of fun, tonight. Thanks for boosting the van. Lord knows I'd probably still be walking if you never showed up."

"I had a lot of fun, too."

I opened the door to my van and jumped in. I rolled the window down and closed the door. "See you later?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yeah. Absolutely." He started to walk towards his father's truck and he turned back to me. "Kaydin?"

"Yyeesss?" I replied.

"Do you want to go see a movie on Friday night in Port Angeles? My treat."

A big smile took over my entire face. I wonder if he noticed. I nodded. "That would be awesome."

We exchanged numbers and I told Jake I would call him when I got home to let him know that I actually made it and that my van didn't break down again.

_Friday night_, I thought to myself, _I can't wait…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH STEPHANIE MEYER'S TWILIGHT SERIES. THE ONLY THING I OWN IN THIS STORY IS CONNIE BELL AND KAYLIN HARTFORD. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's been reading. It really makes my day when I check my stats. If you read the story, please review! All input helps on the quality of the story!**

**Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Ashley -**

_It was dark outside. There had been a big thunderstorm and all the power through Forks was out. Even through the loud claps of thunder, I could hear wolves howling in the forest. They were loud, and close too by the sounds of it. I couldn't sleep. I kept wondering about my parents… And Jake. Friday seemed like it was too far away. _

_I got up out of my bed and put on a pair of jeans, a shirt and some hiking boots. I grabbed my coat but didn't bother with an umbrella. Because it was raining like crazy outside, I knew that even if I did run into somebody, they wouldn't be able to tell that I was crying._

_Listening to the rain inside was loud, but stepping outside into it sounded like a hundred drums beating all at once. It was intense, but I didn't care._

_I was still curious as to what the creature was that I had seen the other night. Some people might call me crazy, but I wanted to see it again, to know what it was. So I set out on my mission. I headed for the woods again._

_The rain wasn't coming down as hard inside the trees because they covered most of the ground, so it was a relief to not be getting as drenched as I was before. _

_For some reason, all I could do was look up. Try to see above the trees to see if my parents were watching over me. I knew they were. I could feel it. The tears poured down my face harder now as I thought of them. I leaned up against a tree and slid down to sit on the ground. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rocked back and forth, sobbing. Before I knew it, I was completely laying on the soaking wet leaves underneath me. For a moment, nothing mattered anymore. I just wanted to see my parents once more. _

_I wasn't sure if I was alive or not, but I could hear something walking on the leaves, and heavy, low breathing. It sounded like an animal, but I wasn't sure. I felt really weak… Too weak to even lift my head and look at it. _

_Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted up and carried. Whatever was holding me was hot. The heat felt like a bubble bath engulfing my entire body, even though I was nowhere near a bath tub. I was still in the air when I heard a man's voice. It sounded like it was coming from whatever had carried me out of the woods. There were flashing lights surrounding me._

"_It's okay. She's alright." The voice said._

* * *

I was at school again sitting next to Bella in the cafeteria. Everybody else was running late, and I could tell something was on her mind. I looked over at the Cullen table and Edward had a hatred and guilty look spread across his pale face.

"Is everything okay, Bella?" I asked her.

She looked up from her plate of _glop_ and nodded. "Edward said it would be better if him and I weren't friends."

I was a little stunned, but for some reason, I couldn't get my head around why it didn't completely surprise me. "That sucks… I'm sure he'll come around, though. I mean, he would be crazy not to want to be friends with you, or even more than that."

I looked at him and he was staring down at a plate of untouched food. His brothers and sisters were all chatting away and it looked like he didn't even hear what they were saying.

_You better not hurt her, you idgit. Or there's going to be hell to pay…_ I thought to myself. His expression on his face changed to a small smirk right after I thought that, and to be honest, it was a little strange… It was as if he heard me.

"Guess who I had dinner with last night?" I tried to brighten up Bella's mood.

"Santa Claus?" She joked.

"Haha. Funny, Bella. No… I had dinner with Jacob Black."

She smiled and looked at me like I had no idea who I was talking about. "Seriously? Wow. Charlie bought my truck off his Jacob's dad. They were over when I first moved into Charlie's. That's pretty cool."

"Yeah… It was." I went quiet. "I have a date with him on Friday night…"

Her eyes lit up. "That's great. He's a nice guy. I'm sure you two will hit it off."

We turned our conversation into something different as the rest of the table starting showing up. Mike sat next to Bella, nearly pushing her off the bench trying to get as close to her as possible.

"So what's everyone doing this Friday?" Mike asked the whole group.

"There's no school Friday, so nothing." Jessica answered for everyone.

"I say we go to First Beach in La Push. There's a storm coming in so the waves will be great for surfing. Anybody in?" Mike suggested.

I nearly jumped out of my seat to give my answer. "I'll go. I won't surf, but I'll go for the hell of it."

Mike smiled. "Alright! Any other takers?"

Everybody eventually agreed to go; Jessica and Eric were going to surf, even though the only thing Eric had ever surfed on in his life was the World Wide Web. He was excited, though. I wasn't going to lie to anybody who was surfing, if they fell, I was going to laugh at their wipe-out.

The only real reason I was going to go on Friday was to try and catch another peek at Jake. We had our date Friday night, but it would be a nice co-ink-ee-dink if we _ran into each other_ before that night.

* * *

By the sounds of what was outside when Bella and I were in class, a storm was already rolling in. The thunder clapped really loud and it made me jump. I blushed when everyone looked at me. _Well that wasn't embarrassing. _

The school day was FINALLY over, and I jumped in my van to head home. I hated thunderstorms. They reminded me of the night that my parents died. It was a thunderstorm that made the roads slippery from all the rain slamming down. They didn't stand a chance when the tractor-trailer jack knifed.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. Nobody needed to see me crying in my van. I looked over at Bella's truck and she was all smiles getting into the driver's side. I had seen her and Edward talking earlier after lunch. I hope he didn't give her the wrong idea about anything or lead her on.

I drove home cautiously, taking my time and slowing down to about 5 miles an hour around any corner. My mood slumped now. There wasn't much of a good mood left in me, to tell you the truth.

When I pulled in the driveway, Aunt Connie's car was nowhere in sight. She probably left a note on the table explaining where she was. Probably gone to bingo again. I walked into the house and my cell phone starting vibrating. I looked at the caller ID and my stomach jumped up into my throat. It was Jacob.

What do I do? What should I say. My brain clicked in and gave me a kick in the rear – _answer the phone you dummy!_

"Hi, Jake," I answered. "What's up?"

"Hey Kaylin. How'd you know it's me?"

His voice was godly. "Um… Caller ID?"

He laughed. "Should've known. Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" I thought out loud. "I thought we were hanging out on Friday."

"We are… Tomorrow _is_ Friday."

I ran to my calendar on the wall in the kitchen and checked. "Oh my God… Where has the week gone?"

"It went by fast, I know." He paused. "Are we still good for the movie tomorrow?" I could detect a hint of hope in his voice. That made me smile.

"For sure. I'm actually heading out your way tomorrow with a bunch of people from school. I guess with the storm and everything, the surfing conditions are great." I hinted.

"That sounds… Fun."

I laughed. "Not when you don't surf. I'm just going to watch."

"Maybe I'll run into you there. I know my friend Quill said he wanted to go hang out since there's no school here either tomorrow."

"Sounds great." I was smiling from ear to ear now. "Hopefully I'll see you there. We could have a whole 'day date'." God I sounded like a jack ass. Day date? Who uses that term anymore?

"Awesome."

"Bye Jake."

"See you tomorrow."

I hung up my phone and realized that my face was as red as a cherry. I was very excited to see him sooner than I thought.

The thunder clapped one huge bang, and all of our power went out. Aunt Connie wasn't home yet either, so I was beginning to worry about her. The house was filled in darkness, and I decided it was time for bed since I couldn't do anything else. It was around nine anyway, might as well catch up on some beauty sleep.

* * *

I tossed and turned, never hearing the door open downstairs, or any sign of Aunt Connie's car pull in the drive way. I pulled my school clothes back on and decided to go for a walk. My parents were the only thing on my mind. Tonight, I felt really empty just thinking about them. A piece of my heart had been ripped out of my chest a month ago, and it was like it could never be replaced.

_I grabbed my coat but didn't bother with an umbrella. Because it was raining like crazy outside, I knew that even if I did run into somebody, they wouldn't be able to tell that I was crying._

_Listening to the rain inside was loud, but stepping outside into it sounded like a hundred drums beating all at once. It was intense, but I didn't care._

_I was still curious as to what the creature was that I had seen the other night. Some people might call me crazy, but I wanted to see it again, to know what it was. So I set out on my mission. I headed for the woods again._

_The rain wasn't coming down as hard inside the trees because they covered most of the ground, so it was a relief to not be getting as drenched as I was before. _

_For some reason, all I could do was look up. Try to see above the trees to see if my parents were watching over me. I knew they were. I could feel it. The tears poured down my face harder now as I thought of them. I leaned up against a tree and slid down to sit on the ground. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rocked back and forth, sobbing. Before I knew it, I was completely laying on the soaking wet leaves underneath me. For a moment, nothing mattered anymore. I just wanted to see my parents once more. _

_I wasn't sure if I was alive or not, but I could hear something walking on the leaves, and heavy, low breathing. It sounded like an animal, but I wasn't sure. I felt really weak… Too weak to even lift my head and look at it. _

_Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted up and carried. Whatever was holding me was hot. The heat felt like a bubble bath engulfing my entire body, even though I was nowhere near a bath tub. I was still in the air when I heard a man's voice. It sounded like it was coming from whatever had carried me out of the woods. There were flashing lights surrounding me._

"_It's okay. She's alright." The voice said._

I could hear my Aunt Connie crying. I opened my eyes and could see her running towards me.

"Kaylin!" She shouted.

There were other voices and people I could recognize, too. Bella was there with her father, Chief Swan.

The person that had carried me out of the woods took me into the house and set me on the couch. I didn't think it was possible, but I managed to sit up and look at everybody.

"Kaylin, what were you thinking?" Bella asked.

"I just needed to take a walk?" I replied in a mousy tone.

"All the way to La Push through the forest?" Chief Swan added.

"I walked to La Push?" I shook my head like I couldn't believe it. "How did you know where to look for me?"

"Honey I called Charlie and told him you were missing. I was worried sick. He called Billy Black down in La Push and told him to keep an eye out in the forest area in case you had gone on one of your hikes and got lost. Then Sam found you and brought you back home." Aunt Connie explained.

I looked at the man who found me. He was shirtless. It was friggen' freezing outside, and this guy was shirtless. He was out of his friggen' mind, in my opinion.

Something caught my eye. I turned my head and a smile came across my face and I layed my head down on the pillow that was resting near the arm of the couch. "Jacob… What are you doing here?"

"Chief Swan called my dad. He told me what was going on over here." He replied. He sat down beside me. "You're crazy for walking in the woods by yourself. Especially at night."

I looked over at Sam again. "Thanks for carrying me home."

He nodded. "It was nothing, really." He turned to leave.

Before he could get out of the door, I told him something very valuable. "You should really put a shirt on. You'll freeze."

Everybody but Jacob, Billy, Aunt Connie and Chief Swan had left. They had all bundled me up in a comforter with some chicken soup to warm me up after I had managed to get out of my soaking wet clothes with Aunt Connie's help.

I had my bedroom door open with my TV going and Jake knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled. "Of course." I pointed beside me on the bed and he sat down.

"I don't suppose you're still up for our date tomorrow, are you?" He looked a little sad.

"Are you off your rocker or something?" I said.

"What?"

"Of course I'm still going to First Beach and to the movies tomorrow!"

"But you should really get some rest. You could have pneumonia or something."

"Jake, really." I started. "I'm fine. I'm a tank."

We both heard Billy call for Jacob from downstairs.

"I guess it's time for me to go…" He said. "I'll see you at the beach tomorrow, and I'll let you pick the movie afterwards. Remember, it's on me this time."

I looked down at my cup and all the soup had vanished from it. I was about to get up to get more from the kitchen, but when I lifted my head, Jacob's lips were on mine. I don't know how it happened, but it did. I was kissing Jacob Black, and every piece of my body was melting.

He slowly pulled away and I could feel him blushing. "That was supposed to be on your cheek…" He said with embarrassment.

I was blushing just as much as he was now. "That's okay… I didn't mind it…"

"You didn't?"

"Not one bit." I smiled and I stood up to continue my mission for my cup to magically refill with soup.

He placed his hand on the side of my face and brought his lips back to mine. They were warm and made my own lips tingle. Billy called up the stairs again and Jake pulled away.

I sighed. "Right… You have to leave now…"

"I'll see you tomorrow." He managed to kiss me on the cheek this time and walked down the stairs and out the door.

I knew if I stood any longer, my Jell-O legs would collapse and I would break my Aunt's favourite mug, so I hurriedly sat on the bed.

I had finally kissed Jacob Black… Or rather… He kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Bella was getting out of her truck at school. That 'Cullen' boy was standing by his oh so posh Volvo. He had a smug look on his face. I hope he realized what a stupid thing he had done by telling Bella that they shouldn't be friends. I would have gone over there and smacked him right in the face if I wasn't so scared he was going to smack me back..._

_I could hear the squealing of tires coming around the corner and the flash of a big blue van. It was headed right toward Bella... She pressed herself up against her truck and braced herself for the worst. She didn't even have time to move. _

I jolted up out of my deep sleep... I was sweating bullets. I was getting scared to go to sleep in my own bedroom now. Every time I go to sleep, I have a dream... The dreams have been coming true.

I can't explain what's going on with me... I don't even know.

I ran my hand through my hair and let out a deep sigh. I looked at the alarm clock and noticed it was almost nine in the morning.

"Might as well get up... Stupid beach day..." I mumbled to myself. "At least there's no school today, no watching over Bella like a hawk." I smiled from ear to ear as I remembered what I had been looking forward to all week. "It's Jacob date day!"

I jumped right up out of bed and into the bathroom. I needed to shower. Everyone was meeting at First Beach at eleven. I had two hours to get ready and look perfect for Jacob. I felt like I needed more time than that. He deserved the best looking girl on the planet, and in my opinion, I was far from that.

The time flew by quicker than a car driven by a Nascar driver, and all that was left to do was go to the beach. Aunt Connie was waiting at the table in the kitchen, drinking her coffee.

"How are you feeling this morning?" She asked me as I put a bagel in the toaster. I hadn't eaten anything this morning, and figured it would be a good idea if I didn't want to fade away to nothing in front of Jake.

I smiled at her. "I'm good."

"Today is your date with Jacob isn't it?" She asked.

I nodded and my smile was spread even wider. "Yeah... I really like him, Aunt Connie. He's not like any other boy I've ever met."

"I can see that. I think he's quite fond of you too, Kaylin."

I grabbed my bagel out of the toaster, forgetting that it was _hot_, and ran out to my van. The drive to First beach seemed to take forever, and all my mind could think about was Jacob. I was hoping he was as excited as I was to see him.

I parked the van and saw that nobody else was there yet. I grabbed my sweater and headed down the water. Just like I did the last two times I was here, I sat my bum in the sand and my toes in the water. The water was warm, which was surprising for a day like today. The wind was tousling my hair, which I should have thought of when I was getting ready this morning. I wouldn't have styled it if I remembered that when you go to a beach, there's usually wind to follow. I was lost in my train of thought when I heard a voice call my name.

"Kaylin!" It shouted.

I turned around and saw Jacob Black walking towards me. It's a good thing he was at a distance where he couldn't fully see my face, or he would have seen me wipe the drool off of it.

"Jacob," I smiled and got up. I started walking towards him. "Thanks for last night."

When he reached where I was, we started walking together down the beach. "What did I do?" He asked.

"You were just... There." I replied. "It was nice of you to stay with me when Sam brought me home."

He smiled. "No problem. But it's not like I could have gone home... I mean... My dad was there, too... and I did need a ride..." He laughed.

"Jacob Black, you're mean!" I gave him a little shove and he never budged.

He pushed me lightly on the arm and I damn near fell on my butt into the sand.

"Watch the biceps, Muscle Man! Some of us are fragile!"

The air was silent for a moment. For some reason, I knew Jacob could answer the question that had been burning in my mind.

"Jake... Do you know the Cullen's?" I broke that silence, and for some reason, I was thinking I shouldn't have.

"I know _of_ them. They don't come here." He replied.

"Why not?"

"It's just an old legend... Do you really want to hear about it? My dad told it to me when I was a kid, I think I can still remember most of it."

"Yeah... Yeah I wanna hear it. Tell me."

We were walking slower now. Jacob told me the story of the Cold Ones and the treaty that is held between the Quileute's and the Cold Ones.

"Why did you want to know?" He asked.

I started shaking my head and looked him straight in the eyes. I told him the truth. "Jake... There's just something about Edward Cullen that I really don't like... I get the feeling that he and his family are hiding something..."

"Yep... Maybe they're Cold Ones." He gave out a little _chuckle_.

"But something doesn't make sense about your story." I informed him.

"And what would that be, Miss Kaylin?"

I stopped walking and looked out over the water at the storm clouds that were still brewing. "Didn't they just move here not that long ago?"

"Or maybe they just moved _back_."

I knew what I had to do when I got home tonight. I had to do research on this. I couldn't let Bella get mixed up with the wrong guy. But right now, all that I was going to focus on was my day with Jacob Black.

When we got back to the main part of the beach, everybody had arrived. Bella and Angela were wrapped up snugly warm in layered clothing, while Mike, Eric and Jessica all had surf suits on. In my own opinion, they were absolutely insane for going surfing on a day as cold as today – even if there was a big swell coming in. They were out of their damn minds.

"Hey, Jake!" Bella said as she ran over to him and gave him a hug.

He hugged her back, but you could tell it was a _friendly_ hug and nothing more. Even so, I was still a tad-but jealous... I wanted it to be me that he was hugging... I wanted my _soup moment_ to happen again. Just the thought of him kissing me made my whole body – especially my lips – tingle.

"Hey, Bells." He replied. He released his hug from around her and reclaimed his place by me... It seemed so natural. It felt right.

"Well jeez... Hello to you too, Bella." I said with sarcasm in my voice.

She laughed. "Sorry, Kaylin! How are you today? I hope you're not feeling sick or anything like that."

I shook my head and smiled. "Nah... I'm good. Us Canadian girls are built like tanks. I could go out in a freezing rain storm for hours and still not get sick. It's in my blood." I joked.

She laughed. "You're nuts, but you're hilarious."

I returned the laughter and so did Jake. Even with the chilly weather, I could feel the heat coming off of his body. He was like a portable heater, it was great.

I turned my focus over to the three whack-jobs that were going to go out surfing. Surely enough, the wind would blow one of them over when they stood up on their boards.

"So are you excited?" I asked Mike.

Eric chuckled. "It's pretty cold out, but I'm pretty sure that the fun of it won't make us come swimming back to shore."

Jessica laughed out loud. "Oh please, Eric. The only thing you have ever surfed on in your life is the internet. Today is like a babysitting job for Mike and I. At least we're going to get a few laughs out of it."

I shook my head as they continued to argue with each other. I looked up at Jake and his eyes were full of amusement. He seemed to be enjoying the little _spat_ they were having.

I nudged his arm. "Enjoying yourself?" I said it low enough for only us to hear.

He took me by surprise when he laced his fingers through mine. "Always." He smiled.

I blushed a deep scarlet red and I swore everyone noticed, including Bella – which was probably a nice change for her considering she was usually the one who was red-faced.

It was finally time for Jake and I to have our _alone time_ for the dinner that he had promised me. We went back to the diner that we had our first meal together in. We sat in the same booth that we sat in that night, too. But instead of sitting across from me this time, Jake sat beside me. It wasn't until tonight that I noticed there was something different about him... He looked more _chiselled. _He was absolutely beautiful.

"So Kaylin, what will it be for dinner tonight?" He asked, flipping through the menu.

_A slice of you_, is what I wanted to say, but I kept my thought to myself. "Umm... Chicken fingers and fries I guess." I paused and looked at the clock that was up on the wall. It was 6:30. "Uh, Jake..."

"Yeah?" He never looked up from the menu.

"What time does the movie start in Port Angeles?"

"Seven, why?"

"I don't think we're going to make it." I pointed to the clock.

Jake looked up and a big smile came across his face. "Oh well... Looks like we're just going to have to stay here in La Push and watch the storm instead."

"Storm, what are you talking about? Jake it's not even thundering out." Just as those words escaped my mouth, a loud clap of thunder took over the noise of the diner and there was a bright flash of lightning in the sky over the water. "Never mind."

Our orders arrived to the table, but we never seemed to stop talking, even when we were eating. I decided that I wanted to ask him about the night before. I wanted to know why that Sam guy was shirtless and carrying me when he could have tried to snap me out of whatever state I was in - wouldn't have been too hard. Usually it just requires a small love tap to the face.

"Who's that Sam guy that carried me out of the woods last night?" Might as well open right up, you only live once, right?

"Sam Uley." Jake replied. He voice seemed to have a bit of hate in it when he spoke now. "He seems to think he runs the reservation."

"What do you mean?"

"Quil and Embry haven't been at school lately, Kaylin." He was looking me in the eyes now. "They've been with _him_. Both of them. They've changed, they aren't the same friends that I knew before. They don't even talk to me now."

Now that I thought about it, Quil and Embry weren't at the beach today. "I'm sure they're fine, Jake. I mean... What's the worst that's going on with them? So what if they're hanging around a bad influence. They'll learn sooner or later that they shouldn't be there."

Jake's eyes were full of worry now. They never left mine. "He's been watching me, too."

I raised my eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"It's like he's waiting for me or something."

I took his hand in mine, only this time I was being sincere. "Just stay away from him. That's all you have to do."

He nodded. "Yeah." He was looking out the window now.

I let go of his hand and started putting my sweater back on.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"I want to go and sit in my van and watch this storm. It's beautiful."

"Alright then." He smiled. "I'll go pay for the grub and we'll go watch the storm."

We got to the door to leave the diner and spotted my van. The rain was coming down in sheets now. I had an idea.

"Let's race." I said.

"You're nuts, woman." He replied.

"Chicken." If he wouldn't race voluntarily, I would provoke him until he did.

"Fine. But when you lose, don't come crying to me." He gave in.

_Well that was easy_. "You're on."

I took off into a sprint and knew that was my first mistake. Mixing me with wet pavement and crappy runners made for _baaadd_ accidents to happen. I felt my body start to go forward and realized that I had hit the wet ground. _Damnit. I hate being accident-prone._

Jake burst out laughing and turned around to help me up. "I'll give you this win. But next time, let's get you some knee pads and bubble-wrap."

We got to my van and he helped me up inside the door. We sat in the middle seat and looked out the windshield over the water. The thunder was still loud and the lighting was flashing quite a bit.

I felt Jake's arm wrap around my shoulders. I smiled to myself and let my head rest on his shoulder.

Jake broke the silence. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." I kept my vision on the storm outside the van.

"Did you really like what happened last night?"

I raised my head up from his shoulder and looked at him. I smiled. "Of course I did."

He paused for a moment. "So you wouldn't mind if it happened again?"

I was blushing, but this time it was a full-on body blush. I swear I looked like a giant jalapeno pepper.

I leaned up to meet his lips half way. They had the same effect that they did on me last night. They were so soft, so caring, so gentle and yet so passionate. I could feel his hand rise up and touch my cheek.

He slowly pulled away, but didn't let his face go more than two inches away from mine. His eyes were still closed as he spoke. "Kaylin, you have no idea what I've been feeling for you lately..."

I nodded. "I think I do..." I gave him a small kiss. "I've been looking forward to this day all week, Jacob. Nothing could have stopped me from coming here today."

He pulled away so he could look at me. "Do you mean that?"

I smiled. "Yes, I do."

"Did you want to go out again?" He asked.

I shook my head and laughed. "Jake, save it. You know my answer and you might as well get used to the fact that I'm not going anywhere and that you're stuck with me as a girlfriend."

He was smiling from ear to ear. "Well, then. I like a girl who speaks her mind."

He leaned in and kissed me one more time – a long, passionate, body-numbing kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was Monday. On the news last night, the weatherman said we had a thirty percent chance of freezing rain. He's a liar. We didn't get much freezing rain, but we got enough to slow everyone down who was driving today. I however, was tempted to do a hundred miles an hour to get to school before Bella did today. Today had to be when my dream was going to come true if it decided to. _Nothing's going to happen to Bella,_ I thought to myself, _you'll stick to her like glue all day if you have to just to be sure that you can get her out of the way_. I knew that if my dreams were coming true, that I would probably get hit by the van too if I didn't get the heck out of the way in time, but here's to taking chances and getting messy.

I didn't even eat anything for breakfast – I was too scared I was going to throw it back up because of my nerves. I took a coffee in a travel mug and headed out the door. Aunt Connie watched me through the window to make sure I got out of the drive way safe, but I didn't even make it to the end of the walk way. My shoe hit the ice the wrong way and I slipped. My face didn't go red, though, but my butt sure did.

"That's going to hurt in the morning..." I said to myself.

I could hear Aunt Connie roaring with laughter from inside the house. She was just like me, if she saw somebody slip and fall onto their bottom, she laughed about it. I _slowly_ got up and waved to Aunt Connie. She was still laughing, but she waved back and blew me a kiss. I blew one back and continued for my van.

Lucky for me, the ice on the windshield wasn't too thick, but I still wasn't taking my chances on my way to school. I drove very slow, and very cautiously. I made it to school and the parking lot was nearly empty. Bella wasn't there yet, but she would be soon.

I stayed in my van with the heat going to keep my blood flow going to I could push her out of the way if I had to. I looked out my window and realized more cars had pulled in, including Bella.

She parked beside me as normal and I turned my van off and got out. I walked over to her truck and we both leaned on the side of it.

"It's pretty slippery out." Bella said. She was bracing the side of her truck like it was her life-line.

"Tell me about it... We get this about four or five times a year back in Ontario." I told her. "I slipped on my way to my van this morning. Aunt Connie laughed at me from inside the house. She was watching me from the window and saw me go down."

Bella laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, I slipped too, but Charlie was there to help me up. He even put winter tires on my truck for me."

"That's good. Winter tires are very good." I replied.

I could feel my body burning like someone was watching me. I looked all around the parking lot until I finally found the culprit. It was Edward Cullen. He had a very smug look on his face. _What the hell is his deal?_ I thought to myself.

Just as I thought that, I heard the most terrifying sound in the world – squealing tires. My whole body froze. My dream was coming true. It was actually coming true. I could see the blue van now, and it was headed right for us. My eyes got big and I was guessing Bella's were the size of saucers. Just as I went to push her out of the way, this cold force hit me and when I opened my eyes, I was on the ground beside Bella, with a very scared looking Edward Cullen leaning over top of us. I looked to my right and saw that there was a big dent in the van's passenger side door and the glass was shattered. I looked over at Bella and she looked just as terrified as I did.

I put my head back down on the ground and noticed that the ice that was on the pavement didn't seem as cold as it should have. I lifted my hand up and touched the back of my head. When I looked at my hand, it was covered in red.

"I've already called 9-1-1!" I heard somebody shout.

My eyes were getting heavy and I could hear everybody shouting. I could hear the driver of the van apologizing over and over again. It was Tyler Crowley.

The voices were fading and I could just barely hear sirens now. _Was I going deaf?_ I tried to sit up or do any movement, but I couldn't. I was going unconscious.

Only one face appeared in my mind, and everything else faded away..._ Jacob_.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around at where I was. I was in the hospital. I looked down at my hand and noticed that someone was holding it. It was my Aunt Connie.

"Aunt Connie..." I whispered.

She smiled a million smiles and gave me a gentle hug. "Kaylin!"

"What happened?" I asked her. I could remember up until I saw the blood on my hand... I was guessing that was why I was here.

"You hit your head pretty hard on the pavement at school when the Cullen boy pushed you and Bella out of the way from the van. "You had a concussion and your head was split open a little bit from when you hit it. You're lucky he was so close, you could be in a lot worse of a condition than you are now." She explained.

_But he wasn't close_, I thought to myself. _He was all the way across the damn parking lot_.

There was a knock at the door and a big bajumble of flowers came walking up to the bed. I couldn't see who was behind them until the person spoke.

"Delivery for Kaylin Hartford."

I smiled from ear to ear. "Jake!"

He set the flowers down on the window sill and walked over to the bed. "You look terrible."

I laughed. "Thanks. I know I'm in a hospital gown and hooked up to an IV, but you could at least say that I look a little pretty." I joked.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He said.

Aunt Connie looked at me, then up at Jake. "I'll leave you two alone, I wanted to talk to Dr. Cullen anyway to see when I could bring you home."

"Wait... Dr. Cullen? Is he any relation to Edward Cullen?" I asked.

"Yes. Dr. Cullen's son is the one who pushed you out of the way, honey. I'll be right back." She walked out of the room.

I looked at Jake who was now sitting in the chair beside the bed. His brows were furrowed and he looked very worried.

"Jacob..." I touched his face gently with my hand.

He took my hand and gave it a soft kiss, then put it on the bed, his hand never letting go of mine.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He shook his head a little bit and looked at me with his puppy-dog eyes. "When your Aunt Connie called my dad to let him know what happened, my heart sank. She didn't know what happened to you until she got to the hospital and the medics told her."

I knew what I had to tell him. He had to know about my dream. Right now it was looking more like a night mare to me.

"Jake... Remember how I told you that the dream I had came true when I was in the woods?"

He nodded. "Yeah... What does that have to do with why you're here?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy or something..." I whispered.

"Tell me..."

"The night before we went to the beach, I had a dream that Bella was standing beside her truck at school. In my dream, a blue van came squealing across the parking lot and was headed right for Bella." I sighed. "I was going to stick to her like glue today to make sure she didn't get hurt or run over by the smurf van, but it kind of back fired..."

"What do you mean it 'kind of' back fired? You're here because of a Cullen." His hands were hotter all of a sudden. "Nothing good ever comes of them."

"Jake... You're really hot..."

He let go of my hand. "I'm sorry, Kaylin... I have to go."

He walked out of the room and I was left there with my mouth open, not knowing what to say to make him turn around and come back. I just looked out the window at the ugly clouds that were in the sky. I wanted answers. I wanted answers for why Edward's skin was so cold and hard, and why Jacob's skin was so hot it felt like an electric blanket cranked up to high.

Aunt Connie walked back in the room and Dr. Cullen was with her. He looked just like son - pale skin and all. He even had the same golden eyes.

"Can I go home now?" I asked.

"Kaylin –" Aunt Connie said. "Listen to what Dr. Cullen has to say!"

The pale faced doctor laughed and looked through a clipboard of papers. "Well, Miss Hartford. Everything seems to be okay here on your charts. The stitches that are in the back of your head are dissolving ones, so you don't need to come back for suture removal. You're free to leave whenever you please."

"Great." I said.

"I'll find your nurse to come and take out your IV." Dr. Cullen left the room.

Just as he left, Bella walked in. She was all smiles.

"Hey." She said. "How's your head?"

"Hurts like hell, but I get to go home." I looked at my aunt. "Aunt Connie, do you think I could have a minute with Bella?"

She nodded. "Of course." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"You saw what I saw, didn't you?" Bella asked.

"You mean Edward standing by his car, then pushing us to the ground in 2 seconds flat? Yeah, I saw it, Bells."

She was pacing the room. "It doesn't make sense, Kaylin. Nobody can run that fast. He was nowhere near us when Tyler's van came around that corner. He was on the other side of the lot."

"I know... Something isn't right with that boy. Him and his whole family just seem different, you know?"

"Yeah..."

The nurse came into the room and Bella left. She told me she would call me later, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to answer the phone. I had some research to do. I needed to look up Quileute legends.

I got my clothes on and was barely into my second shoe when I was going out the door and into the hallway.

"Let's go, Aunt Connie." I was almost running down the hall now.

"Kaylin, wait for me." She shouted. "I filled out your discharge forms and your friend Jessica drove your van home from the school. She's such a nice girl."

"Yeah, she's the best." I said as we walked out the hospital doors.

"Where'd Jacob go so fast?" She asked me.

I came to a stop and looked her in the eyes. "Honestly, I don't know."

When we got home, I bolted through the door and up the stairs to my room. My computer was already on and I didn't even take my coat off before I sat in the chair.

I must have been sitting there for hours, because I could smell Aunt Connie's famous pot roast cooking. The aroma made my mouth water. _Food_, I thought. My eyes were fixed on the screen when I could hear Jacob's voice in my head. I had to call him to see if he got home okay.

I picked up my phone and dialled his number. It went to his answering machine.

"Jacob, it's Kaylin. I just wanted to see if you got home okay. I'm home now. Call me back..."

I focused back on the computer screen and saw only one word. _Wolf_. My whole body froze. It was like I was in a trance. I could see Jake and I walking on the beach and him telling me the story of the 'cold ones'. It was all coming back to me now. I could remember him saying _"Did you know that Quileute's are supposedly descendents from wolves?"_

"Oh my God..." I was still frozen. I started thinking back to one of my first nights here, when I went out for a walk in the woods. When I tripped and never got back up. When Sam Uley carried me home, he was shirtless. He didn't need the shirt because was hot... He was hot to the touch. That was it.

_Wolf_ was the only word that was in my mind. It was the only picture I could see. The giant animal that I saw in the woods – the one the size of a horse – it had to have been a super-sized wolf.

I came out of my dream deprived sleep when I heard what sounded like something hitting my window. To be honest, I was a little scared to go and see what it was, but I sucked it up and turned the lamp on that was on the bedside table.

I slowly walked over to the window, opened it and poked my head out. My heart stopped.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Stand back. I'm coming up."

He put no effort into bouncing off the side of my aunt's house and climbing a monster maple tree with no sound at all. He slid into my bedroom through my window and I stepped away from him. I wasn't scared of him, but he looked so different, he looked more chiselled than he was before.

"I'm sorry I left so fast at the hospital." He apologized.

I shook my head. "That apology would have been great a week ago." I took another step back and managed to hit my bed and fall on it in a sitting position. "What did you do to your hair?" I took another look over him and realized that he was shirtless. Containing my drool was more difficult than being mad at him. My eyes grazed over his chest and I noticed something on his arm. "You got a tattoo?"

I looked down at my floor and it was like I was in a trance again. I could see Sam Uley the night he brought me out of the forest. He had the same tattoo...

"Sam put you up to this, didn't he?" I asked him.

Jake sat on the bed beside me. I could literally feel the heat being radiated off of his body.

"No, Kaylin. Sam didn't put me up to this. He's trying to help me right now. Things have gotten... Complicated."

I stood up and walked over to my window and looked up at the moon. "I know what you are." I whispered.

I could hear him stand up. "What?"

I turned and looked at him. "I know what you are, Jake. I figured it out."

He walked over to me. "How?" He was confused.

"Research... I looked online when I got home from the hospital. I looked up Quileute legends, and I even saw a picture of your tattoo. Sam has the same one." I paused and pulled his face down to mine. I leaned up to his ear. "You're a werewolf, Jacob Black." I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Author's Note:**** Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well! Please review! It will make the chapters come out quicker if you do! Happy February to everyone and happy reading! Also, I did try to insert lines in my last chapter, and the site let me do so in the editing wizard, but they wouldn't show up on the actual viewing page, so if the story seemed kind of rushed in Chapter Five, that's why!**

_I knew what I had to tell Bella. The boy she was falling in love with wasn't safe for her... He was dangerous... Those golden eyes held lots of secrets back, and Bella deserved nothing but honesty. _

_Bella was walking up to me now, she looked like she had a million things running through her head. I probably looked the same way._

"_Bella," I started, "I need to talk to you about Edward... There's something you need to know about him – about his whole family."_

"_I know where you're going with this." She replied. _

"_You know he's..." I trailed off._

"_A 'cold one'?" She asked._

_I nodded my head. _

"_How did you find out? Nobody is supposed to know about them, Kaylin..." _

"_You're going to think I'm nuts..." I didn't want to tell her about my dreams._

"_I just found out the guy I'm falling in love with is a vampire, and you think that I'll think you're crazy?" _

_She had a point. But she still didn't know about Jacob, and I couldn't tell her. "Since I moved to Forks, I've been having these weird dreams. They keep coming true, happening a little while after I dream them. I had a dream about the accident at school, and the last night, I had one about Edward and his family."_

_Bella laughed. "That doesn't sound crazy at all! And knowing I have someone I can talk to about it, makes me feel a whole lot better." _

_I looked down the street, and then back at Bella, making sure nobody was walking by or peeking out their windows. _

"_What does he eat?" I asked. We both blushed a deep red. I was curious and wanted to make sure that my best friend wasn't going to be her boyfriend's dinner._

"_Animal blood." She replied. "Don't worry, he's not going to turn me into a 5-star dinner..." _

_Edward Cullen was a vampire. Jacob Black is a werewolf. Bella and I are stuck in two different worlds that can never get along. Hopefully that would change..._

* * *

I jolted up out of my sleep and looked around my room.

"Crap..." I whispered to myself. "Werewolves and vampires, Kaylin? Nothing weird like this ever happened back home..."

I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that I had about 2 minutes before my alarm was set to go off anyway. Today would probably be when my dream was supposed to come true. I reached over and flicked the switch for the alarm off, that way I didn't have to listen to the god-awful screeching sound that took it over from Monday to Friday at five in the morning.

I got out of bed and brushed my teeth and my hair. I put on some jeans, a hoodie, and some hiker boots and headed down the stairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast and get my first cup of java into me. Aunt Connie was already at the table, reading a magazine since it was too early for the morning paper to arrive.

"Morning." I greeted her.

"Morning, sweetie." She replied. "Anything fun happening today at school?"

The word _fun_ sent a chill up my spine.

"I hope so." I said.

Bella and I decided to take turns driving to school since we lived only one street over from one another. It was my turn to drive this week, so I grabbed the rest of my school stuff and got into my van to go and pick her up.

I knew that I would probably have the "talk" with Bella today about Edward. But knowing that I couldn't tell her about Jacob was pretty tough. She was my best friend, and I had a secret that wasn't mine to share.

I pulled up to her house and walked up to the door. She opened it before I could even knock. She looked happy but scared and looked like she was hiding something. Worst part of it was I was pretty sure I already knew what she was hiding.

"Hey. Are you ready?" I asked her. She already had her backpack on and was headed to my van before I even finished my sentence. "Bella, wait."

She stopped and turned around. "What is it, Kaylin?" She started walking toward me but I met her half way.

"Bella," I started, "I need to talk to you about Edward... There's something you need to know about him – about his whole family."

"I know where you're going with this." She replied.

"You know he's..." I trailed off.

"A 'cold one'?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

"How did you find out? Nobody is supposed to know about them, Kaylin..."

"You're going to think I'm nuts..." I didn't want to tell her about my dreams.

"I just found out the guy I'm falling in love with is a vampire, and you think that I'll think you're crazy?"

She had a point. But she still didn't know about Jacob, and I couldn't tell her. "Since I moved to Forks, I've been having these weird dreams. They keep coming true, happening a little while after I dream them. I had a dream about the accident at school, and last night, I had one about Edward and his family."

Bella laughed. "That doesn't sound crazy at all! And knowing I have someone I can talk to about it, makes me feel a whole lot better."

I looked down the street, and then back at Bella, making sure nobody was walking by or peeking out their windows.

"What does he eat?" I asked. We both blushed a deep red. I was curious and wanted to make sure that my best friend wasn't going to be her boyfriend's dinner.

"Animal blood." She replied. "Don't worry, he's not going to turn me into a 5-star dinner..."

"I don't exactly think you're a 5-star dinner, Bells." I joked. She gave me a little push and I nearly fell over. "Jeez, Hercules. Hop off of the steroids."

"Sorry, Kaylin. I'm trying to build up my strength so I can beat Emmet at arm wrestling."

"He's that big tall one, right?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Good luck."

* * *

We pulled into the parking lot at school and the Cullen family was there. Edward was standing beside his Volvo, waiting for Bella I assumed. He looked at me with a strange face, like there was something about me he couldn't figure out.

"Bella, not to be rude or anything... But your vampire is staring at me." I whispered to her.

She started laughing. "He's having trouble adjusting right now."

"To what?" I asked.

"Well... He can kind of-sort of read minds..." She _explained_.

"So you're saying I'm going to have a blood sucker in my head all day, hearing all of my personal thoughts?" I whispered in a _loud_ tone.

"Ssshh! No, you didn't let me finish. And don't call him a blood sucker..." She hushed me. "For some reason not known to vampires or his family, he can't read either of our minds. He was surprised that he couldn't read mine, but then I think he almost popped his top when he couldn't read yours."

"Either way... Tell him to stop staring. It's like he's trying to blow me up with his mind or something."

Bella laughed. "I'll see you in class, Kaylin."

"Yeah, Yeah..." I started walking towards Mike, Jessica, Eric and Angela. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Jessica said. "How was your weekend?"

"It was great. I spent most of it was Jake."

"Who?" Mike asked.

"Her boyfriend, you idiot." Angela told him.

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?" Mike asked.

"Jesus, what is this? Twenty-one questions?" I replied.

"What's the matter, Mike? Are you jealous?" Eric asked him.

Mike started blushing. "No."

I laughed. "It's alright. I'm not much into _pretty boys_."

"What?!" Mike shouted. "I am _not_ a pretty boy!"

"You are, too!" Jessica said.

I shook my head and walked away. I knew this conversation was never going to end.

* * *

The last bell of the day rang and a smile broke out across my face. I got to go and see Jacob now. The thought of seeing him made my heart flutter and put butterflies in my stomach.

My cell phone started vibrating and I took it out of my bag. It was Jacob.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Good afternoon, beautiful."

My smile was even bigger now. "Well hello to you, too. I'm headed out to my van now. I should be there soon."

"Sounds great. I have a surprise for you when you get here."

"Can't wait. I'll see you soon, then."

"Bye."

We hung up.

I got into my van and waved to Bella out the window as she got into Edward Cullen's Volvo. I still wasn't sure if I liked him or not. I could _deal_ with the fact that he's a "blood-sucker", as Jacob would put it, but I wasn't sure if I could deal with the fact that he was mad he couldn't read my mind. Sometimes, I just wanted to walk right up to him and say "big deal, there's something special about me, too." I don't think Bella would like that too much, and I like having her as a friend.

By the time I clued into the _real world_, I was already in La Push. I pulled up to the Black's house and parked my ve-hick-u-lar. I started walking up to the house and my beautiful man came running out the door to greet me.

He had a wide smile on his face. When he reached me, he wrapped his arms around me and spun me around in the air.

"I missed you!" He said into my neck. He set me down so I could catch my breath.

"I missed you more." I whispered as he leaned in to kiss me.

His lips were soft and warm. They wrapped around mine like it was destiny for them to do so. The kiss sent chills up and down my back and all over my whole body.

I slowly broke the kiss and pulled away to look at him. "So what's my surprise, Jacob Black?"

"You and I are going to be having dinner at Sam and Emily's." He replied.

"That sounds great." I said. "I can't wait to meet, Emily! You keep telling me that she's a great cook, so now I get to taste her work." I heard Jake's stomach growl at me. "Well... I'll get to taste it if you leave me any..."

He laughed. "Yes, I'll share. But there's more to the surprise."

"Is that so?" I asked.

Jake looked a little hesitant to tell me the second part. "The whole pack is going to be there..."

I smiled. "You seem worried."

He looked at me in shock. "You're not surprised that the _whole_ wolf pack is going to be there?"

"Should I be?"

His eyes lit up. "You continue to amaze me. I wasn't sure if you would be up for hanging with a bunch of guys."

I laughed. "Where I come from, family is important. The pack is your family. Besides, I wouldn't mind putting a wager on the table to see who can win an arm-wrestling match."We were walking to my van.

"Wait a second, you don't think I'd win?"

"I don't know... Embry's lookin' like he's got some pipeage going on. Tough call, sweet heart."

"_You_ are a funny lady."

I leaned over to the passenger's seat and gave him a quick kiss. "Tell me about it."

It only took two whole blinks of an eye to make it to Sam and Emily's house. It was beautiful. It looked like the house I had dreamed about when I was a little girl.

My eyes got really big.

"Kaylin, are you okay?" Jake asked me. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah." I blinked. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What was that about? You kind of stared off into the woods or something."

"I've seen this house before." I told him.

"I could have told you that. You drive by it every time you come to La Push."

"No, not like that. I used to dream about this house when I was a little girl."

Jacob was smiling at me. "Maybe it was a sign."

I laughed. "A sign of what?" I could feel his eyes all over my body.

"That you were meant to be here."

He leaned in slowly and his lips met mine in a heart melting kiss. I could feel the heat radiating off of his body. I felt his hand cup the side of my face.

The kiss slowly ended, and our foreheads were leaning on each other, eyes closed.

"I guess we should probably go see your family now." I whispered.

"Yeah... They might think we're getting all mushy out here."

I giggled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. We both got out of the van and started heading up to the house. He took my hand and linked his fingers between mine.

I was falling in love with Jacob Black, and he had no idea.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Jacob held my hand tight as we walked up to the house I had seen many times in my childhood years. I still couldn't get it through my head that this house and this town was something I had dreamt about when I was a little girl.

"Kaylin?" Jake caught my attention. "Are you okay?"

I smiled at him. "I'm better than okay." I stood on my tippy-toes and kissed him gently on the lips. "I'm perfect." I whispered.

"Woah! Look, Embry! Jake's gettin' lucky in the driveway!" Quil shouted.

I could have sworn Jacob blushed, but I couldn't tell because of the gigantic smile on his face that went from ear to ear.

Jacob led me up to the house that was all too familiar. When we walked in, it was like a breath of fresh air. I immediately felt welcome as soon as I stepped through the door.

"Kaylin," a beautiful woman embraced me in a warm hug. When she pulled away, I saw a horrible memory spread across her face. "I'm Emily, Sam's fiancée."

"It's very nice to meet you, Emily. You have such a beautiful home." I greeted her.

"Thank you!" she replied. "I hope you're hungry, there's lots of food!"

I looked around her kitchen and saw all the plates of food set out on the table and on the counter.

"I can see that. The pot roast smells great – did you need help with anything?"

"I never said we were having pot roast?" Jake questioned himself.

"You can't smell it?" I asked him. He shook his head. "I'm surprised, Jacob Black. You're a wolf and you can't even guess the smell of dinner."

He gave me a playful nudge. "Smart-ass."

Emily put her arm through mine and looked up at Jacob. "I'm going to steal her away from you now! You're the only person I've met that can get the smell of my dinner right without having to look in my oven!"

I winked at Jake and walked over to the stove with Emily while the big 'russet-furred' wolf-man went into the living room and sat on the couch with Quil and Embry.

"So how did you and Jacob meet?" Emily started the conversation while cutting a tomato.

"Well, the first time we saw each other was at First Beach. We didn't actually meet until a couple days after that when my van broke down. He jumped me to help me out and then I took him out for a burger at the diner by the beach." I replied, cutting lettuce. Emily had a look of horror on her face. "What is it?"

"He jumped you?"

I clued in to what she was getting at. "Oh, my! No, no! Not like that! He jump-started my van! You know, like, he gave me a boost!"

The horror look faded quickly and she started laughing. "I'm so sorry, Kaylin! I didn't mean to get it confused like that."

"No worries."

I glanced over my shoulder in the living room at Jake. He was staring me, and had a strange look on his face. I nudged Emily.

"Is he okay?" I whispered.

A smile spread across Emily's face. "Sam!"

Sam walked through the front door and stood at Emily's side. "Yes, beautiful?" he replied.

Emily smiled at me. "I just need to talk to Sam for a second, Kaylin. I'll be right back."

I nodded. "No problem. Take your time."

Sam and Emily walked into a room that was down the hall and closed the door. When they came back out, Sam walked over to Jake and snapped him out of his trance.

"Want to go for a walk?" Emily asked me.

I looked around the kitchen. "Won't the boys eat the food if we leave?"

She laughed. "Nah, I think that the food should be safe."

I smiled at her and we headed for the front door. I wasn't sure what was wrong with Jake, but I was going to try and find out. When we got far enough away from house and into the woods on a trail, I started to ask questions.

"So… Is staring off into space a 'wolf' thing?" This was the first of many questions to come.

Emily nodded. "Some times. It usually only happens once."

_Once_, I thought. _Well that's good._

"What's it like being with a werewolf?"

Emily smiled and looked at me. "It's amazing. I have felt things for Sam that I never felt with anyone else. That man is my everything…" Her smile started to fade a little bit. "And it has its good days and its bad…"

_Great, now look what you've done_, I thought to myself.

"Bad days?" I questioned. "Do they eat your fridge clean of food or something?"

"Or something – "

A twig snapped behind us and I spun around to see who had been following us. I smiled when I saw Jake walking up to me with Sam.

"Hey." Sam said as he picked Emily up in her arms and spun her around. "You should get back to the house before those teenage boys eat dinner before it's ready." He hinted.

"I will beat them with my wooden spoon…" Her voice faded as she jogged back to the house.

"Dinner should be ready soon. Don't be out here too long, guys." Sam said as he started to follow Emily back to the house.

"Thanks, Sam. We won't miss dinner for the world. I can smell it all the way out here." I replied.

I looked up at Jacob. He had a different look in his eyes – a deeper look.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Do you believe in fate?" Jake asked me.

I nodded. "Of course I do. You know that." I paused and put my forehead against hot chest. I grabbed the sides of shirt. "What happened to you back there?" I whispered.

I felt his hands grab my shoulders. "Something incredible…" He whispered back.

I pulled my head away and looked up at him. "Tell me."

"I don't want to scare you, or put any pressure on you – " He trailed off.

"Jake, don't worry about that. I just want to know what's going on with you."

"You might want to sit down, then." He pointed to a log just off the trail.

I walked over to the log and plopped my butt down onto it. "Now tell me. You're making me nervous…"

Jake sat down beside me. "There's this thing… It happens to a wolf when he sees his true love. It's called _imprinting_."

"Imprinting…"

"You're going to think I'm crazy…" He trailed off.

A look of surprise spread across his face when I took his hand in mine and laced my fingers through his.

"Tell me more." I requested.

"What you saw happen at the house – when I was staring at you – that's what happened."

I closed my eyes and could feel all the blood in my body rush to my face. My face probably looked like a tomato.

"So what you're saying is…"

I could feel Jake's warm hand burn through the heat that my face was already giving off. His thumb traced my jawline and my whole body went numb.

"I'm saying that I imprinted… _On you._"

A single tear rolled down my face as I looked up at the beautiful man that stood before me.

"No joke?" I asked him.

He smiled and put his forehead to mine. "No joke." He whispered. "You're my true love, the one I'm supposed to spend forever with."

I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his lips to mine. I wanted this moment to last forever. His lips burned on mine. The passion in our kiss was deeper than any other kiss than we've ever shared.

I slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes. "You have no idea how happy that makes me…" I stood up.

Jake jumped up off of the log and pulled me into his arms.

I returned the embrace. "I love you." I pulled away from him and touched his cheek.

"I love you, too."

I kissed him again and then froze. "Oh my God…"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jake asked. He looked worried.

"If we don't get back to the house, Em is going to cook _us_ for dinner tomorrow night."

Jake laughed and put his arm around me as we walked back to the house.

_I was his true love, his other half. I knew there was a reason I dreamt of this place. I was meant to be here. I was meant to be a part of this family. This was my destiny._

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. Sorry it's been so long since I've posted, but I'm not really pleased about the number of reviews I have compared to the number of readers. The less number of reviews I have, the longer it takes for me to post because I just don't feel inspired to write. The only way I got through writing this chapter was to watch New Moon while I was doing it! Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I'll write more when I get a couple reviews, which I hope is soon! Happy March to everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

When we got to Emily and Sam's house, I could instantly tell everyone was starving. Quil and Embry looked like they were drooling.

"About time! What the hell were you guys doing? Running to Mexico and back?" Embry shouted.

Jake laughed. "Something like that."

I took a seat beside Emily and Jake sat across the table from me beside the loud mouth.

After the dinner, I volunteered myself to do dishes with Emily so I could have a little girl time with her. It was nice to have someone to share all of this with.

"So how was your talk with Jake?" She asked.

I knew what she was hinting at. "It was great. Surprisingly, there's no pressure at all put on me knowing that I know who I'm going to spend the rest of my life with and I'm only eighteen."

Emily smiled at me. "It's nice that you think that way, Kaylin." She said. "Most girls in your situation would probably be freaking out right now and running in the other direction."

I chuckled. "Well Emily, I'm not most girls in case you haven't noticed."

"That I have." She paused. "So Jacob tells me that you're good friends with Bella Swan."

"Yeah, we go _way _back. I really need to get together with her sometime soon."

"You don't mind her _situation?_"

I knew what she was talking about. The whole pack knew that the Cullen's were vampires.

"As long as Bella is happy and Cullen doesn't make a meal out of her, I support her one hundred and ten percent."

Emily and I finished up the dishes and Jake and I decided it was time to leave.

"We'll see you later." Emily said as she hugged me good bye.

"For sure. I'm definitely going to be around a lot more often." I replied.

We finished our goodbyes and walked out to my van.

"Well, where to tonight?" Jake asked.

"I think I need to stay at my Aunt Connie's tonight."

"How come?" Jake asked. He looked so sad.

"So she knows haven't run away with the spoon." I laughed while pulling out of the driveway. "I haven't been home in a few days, Jake. I'm pretty sure she's curious as to where I am."

"I guess… Do you mind if I come over and see her, too? My dad told me to tell her 'hello' when I saw her again."

I couldn't say no to his decision, so I drove into Fork's with Jake riding shot-gun.

When we pulled up to the house, Aunt Connie's car wasn't in the driveway.

"I bet she's at bingo again." I said to Jake.

We walked up the path-way and I unlocked the door. Not to my surprise, there was a note on the kitchen table letting me know that she had gone to bingo with the girls.

"Told you." I pointed at the note.

I took my sweater off and put it on the back of the chair. I felt Jake's warm arms wrap around my waist and pull me tight against his body. He was so ridged, so built.

"Mmm…" I said quietly. "I love it when you do that."

I smiled when I felt his hands turn me around so I was facing him. He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips, sending tingles all through my body. I laced my fingers through his hair and deepened the kiss, pushing my body against his. I could feel his tongue sliding across my bottom lip, so I allowed it entrance. Our tongues danced and the kiss we were sharing became more passionate and heated.

I pulled away slowly and put my head on his chest.

"I love you." He whispered, wrapping his arms around me and embracing me.

"I love you too, Jacob." I whispered back. "I hate to cut it short like this…"

"What do you mean?"

"I need to call Bella. I haven't seen her in like, forever, so it's probably a good idea that we hung out again."

"No problem. I'll be in the living room."

Jake left the kitchen and I grabbed the cordless phone. I dialled the number I knew all too well and smiled when she answered.

"Hey, Bella! It's Kaylin." I said.

"Hey!" She replied. "How've you been? I haven't seen you in a few days!"

I sat down at the table. "I know. I was thinking that, too."

"I know this is kind of short-notice, but I was wondering if you wanted to come and play baseball with us tomorrow." She asked.

"I'd love to!" I accepted.

"Great! Edward and I should be there to pick you up around noon."

"That sounds awesome. I'll see you tomorrow then. We have a lot to talk about!"

Our conversation ended and I was excited that I would get to spend time with Bella and the Cullen family. I wasn't fond of them, but if they loved Bella like I thought they did, then I knew that they were good for her and we would all be just fine playing baseball together.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch, propping my feet up onto Jacob's lap.

"Have a good talk with Bella, babe?" He asked.

"Yep. I'm playing baseball with her and the Cullen's tomorrow."

Jake got a weird look on his face. He didn't look too happy at all.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't really feel comfortable with you being alone with them." He said.

"I won't be alone. Bella will be there, too."

"Well that makes me feel a whole lot better. Two humans in the forest with seven vampires."

"Jake, come on. Don't be like that. You know that I wouldn't do anything that I wasn't comfortable with." I reassured him.

He sighed. "Fine. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Come back to me in one piece." He kissed my forehead.

"Always." I promised him.

I could hear the TV fading as I was slowly going into slumber.

* * *

_The meadow was humungous. Alice was pitcher for the first inning. I was up to bat first and I was kind of scared. These vampires could kill me with a baseball if it hit me._

"_Bella… Why did I agree to this again?" I asked her. _

"_Because you love me?" She questioned herself. She was hiding behind Esme._

"_I promise I won't throw it vampire speed, Kaylin. I'll go human-speed." Alice shouted._

"_How about tee-ball speed?" I requested._

"_Come on, Kaylin! You can do it." Emmett shouted._

"_Yeah, yeah…" I murmured._

"_Stop!" Alice shouted._

_Everybody froze where they were and looked at Bella and I. Bella and I looked at each other and we saw the terror in each other's eyes._

"_We have to get them out of here." Edward said as he ran over to Bella and grabbed me by the arm._

"_It's too late." Carlisle said._

_Just then I saw them. I nudged Bella's arm so she would see them, too. There were three of them – vampires. _

"_They heard us playing, but something's not right…" Alice said. "They know about Bella and Kaylin."_

"_Get them out of here, now!" Emmett shouted._

_The three vampires were standing in front of Carlisle now. _

"_I see that you've brought a snack to your little game." The blonde male spoke. His eyes were blacker than sin._

_I'm going to die, I thought._

* * *

I jolted up out of my sleep and hit Jake right in the face with my hand.

"Oh my, God! Jake, are you okay?!" I exclaimed.

"Peachy, thanks." He replied, rubbing his cheek. "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

_If he finds out what my nightmare was about, he won't let me do anything with Bella and the Cullen's._

"No…" I lied. "No. I just had the 'free-falling' feeling… Weird."

Jake was eyeing me. He knew I was lying. "Right…"

"What time is it?" I asked. For some reason, the sun was up and beaming.

"It's around ten. You need to start getting ready for your ball game."

"Jeez… What time did Aunt Connie get home last night?"

"Shortly after you went unconscious." He smirked.

"Why'd you let me sleep on the couch all night?"

He smiled. "You just looked really peaceful. I didn't want to move you and wake you up."

I could feel myself blushing a beat red. "You're so cute."

I gave him a quick kiss and ran up to my room to shower and get dressed while Jake helped himself to some breakfast.

When I came back downstairs, Jake was gone and there was a note on the table.

_Sam called and has me running patrol around the perimeter.  
There are new bloodsuckers in town. If you're still going with Bella and the leeches today, BE CAREFUL. I won't be too far from where you are.  
I love you,  
Jake_

"Great. Now my freakin' nightmare is a damned reality." I mumbled to myself.

I looked at my watch and it was almost noon. Bella and Edward would be here any minute to take us to our impending doom.

We were at the clearing and my stomach was in knots. I had to tell _someone_ about this. Finally, I spoke up.

"Carlisle, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him.

"Absolutely." He guided me to his car. "What did you need to speak with me about?"

"Bella and I are in danger."

Carlisle let out a small laugh. "You're surrounded by a family of vampires, Kaylin."

"That's not it, Carlisle… Well… It's part of it…" I sighed. "I had a dream last night that three vampires are going to _interrupt_ our game of thunder-ball."

"By interrupt, you mean…?"

"I mean sniff us out. I bet that if it were just Bella here, they would probably just by-pass the whole thing. But of course, double the human equals double the stench."

"Why do you think that your dream is going to come true?" He asked me.

"Because every dream that I've had since I moved to Fork's has become a reality. This is the one nightmare I don't want to see come to life."

Carlisle's face turned sour and I looked over my shoulder to see Edward pulling Bella toward the Jeep that we came in.

"Kaylin, we have to go _now_." Edward demanded.

I looked back at Carlisle and ran over to Bella.

"I told you." I said to him. I looked back at Edward. "We aren't going to get out of here. They know that there are humans here."

"Edward, get them out of here now!" Emmett shouted.

I turned around and looked toward the tree line. They were here - the three vampires from my dream.

"It's too late." Carlisle said. "Everybody just stand tall. Don't provoke them."

"I see you've brought a snack to your little game." The blonde one said.

"Now, now, James. I think we can let them explain." The one with the dreadlocks spoke.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my family." Carlisle introduced himself.

"Humans are part of your family?" The red-head asked. "Did you get a coupon for a two-for-one deal? How can you control your thirst around them? They are so… _Mouth-watering._"

The three vampires that stood before us were now in a kneeling position, teeth bared. I took Bella's hand. The least we would do was try and make a run for it if everyone here started getting into a vampire battle.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I heard rustling in trees behind me. I could have sworn I heard what sounded like a growl, but I could have been imagining things – until it happened again.

I turned my head and a wave of relief and another wave of fear crashed through me. There were five wolves, all with their teeth bared and their ears back.

"Jake." I whispered to myself.

The Cullen's knew that the werewolves would take care of business, but they entered the battle too, so they would be damned if they didn't help finish it.

Bella and I took a few steps back, but not far enough. The wolves raced by us and just barely missed us, but when they reached the bloodsuckers who were ten feet in front of us, I ended up getting a slash on my arm.

_Great_, I thought. _I'm in a battle between vampires and werewolves, and now I'm bleeding._

Bella and I managed to run into the woods and sat near the tree line. I took my sweater off and tied it tight around my arm to stop the bleeding. Lucky for me it was working.

"Are you going to be okay?" Bella asked me.

"I'll be fine." I said.

We were both worried. Our eyes were as big as moons and we breathed a sigh of relief when we saw the Cullen's walking to their vehicles, then walking back to the big pile of what looked like body parts on the ground.

"I think it's over." Bella said.

We ran over to where everybody was and looked down at the remains. Someone was missing.

"Where's the red-head?" I asked.

"She's got away." Sam answered me.

The wolves had all phased back into humans, but Jake was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked.

"He started running when this ended." Embry answered. He looked guilty. "We don't know where he went. It's like he shut all of us out of his mind."

I panicked and did the first thing I could think of – I ran. I had to find him. I was the reason he was running, and I wanted to be the reason he came back. I knew that he would feel guilty if I ever got hurt when anyone was in their wolf-state, but I didn't know that he would run off and leave me high and dry.

"Where are you going?" Embry shouted. He was running beside me now.

"I'm bringing Jake home. He needs to know that I'm okay and that he didn't hurt me." I replied.

"About that… Jake wasn't the one who clawed you…" Embry mumbled.

I stopped. "What did you just say to me?"

"Jake wasn't the one who clawed you… I did." He looked so guilty, so hurt.

"Embry…"

"I should have been paying more attention! I'm sorry, Kaylin. It's my fault that Victoria chick got away."

"Embry, don't think like that. It's not your fault! She could have weaseled off at any time. We need to find Jacob before Victoria does though, okay?"

"She won't find me." A voice came from behind me.

My heart just about stopped. I turned around and ran to the man I was so worried about.

"Don't you ever run off again." I said.

I had my head buried in Jake's shoulder. Tears were running down my face.

"I'll leave you two alone…" Embry said. He started running in the direction of the clearing.

"I know it wasn't you who slashed me."

"It could have been me. Next time you might not be so lucky." He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. "It would kill me inside if I ever hurt you." He whispered.

"Jake, I'm fine. All I need is a few stitches." I told him. "I wasn't very careful. I was too close to the fight. Ten feet away from angry wolves and violent vampires isn't exactly a safe zone."

"I don't know what I would ever do without you." He kissed my forehead. "Come on, let's get you back to the doctor before he leaves to see if he can stitch you up."

I pulled his head toward mine and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you." I whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Thanks, Carlisle." I looked down at the stitches that were in my arm and admired them. I smiled.

"What in the world are you smiling about?" Bella asked me.

"It's my first battle scar!" I joked.

Bella shook her head.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, try and cover that thing up, the last thing we need going around school is you got in a fight with the big-bad-wolf." Alice said. She winked at me, gave me a hug, and danced to the jeep.

After everyone left, Jake and I went back to Sam and Emily's with the rest of the pack. Jake and I decided we wanted to go for a walk down First Beach to have some alone time.

Surprisingly enough, the storm had passed and the sun had begun to shine. The breeze off of the water was warm. We walked down the end of the beach and sat on a log that was along the tree line.

"Good thing Carlisle has an emergency kit in his car at all times." I joked. "He probably uses it a lot with Bella there most of the time."

Jake was quiet. The fight was still bothering him.

I reached up and touched his face gently with my hand. He reached up, held it to his face and closed his eyes.

"I would die if I never got to feel your touch again." He whispered.

I leaned in slowly and lightly kissed his lips. I felt his hands run through my hair as he deepened the kiss.

"Jacob… You never have to worry about never feeling my touch again." I whispered back.

"What if something ever happened to you? What if you got more than just a slash on the arm today, Kaylin?" His tone was very serious. I had never heard him talk like that before.

"Look at me." I grabbed his face in both my hands and lifted his gaze to mine. "As long as I'm with you and as long as we're together, _nothing_ could _ever_ take me away from you. What we have for each other is too strong to separate us. We're meant to be together, Jake. Through thick and thin, hell or high water, neither of us is going anywhere."

His chocolate eyes were teary. He pulled me into a hug and squeezed every inch of my body against his.

"I promise I will never let you get hurt again." He said into my hair.

"That might be a little difficult for you to keep that promise." I replied.

He looked at me with confused eyes.

"I'm accident prone. Did you forget or something?"

He chuckled. "Everyone's probably wondering what's taking us so long."

I stood up and held my hand out for him to take it.

"Let's go, Mr. Black." I said. "Your brothers are hungry and _you_ might get hurt if we don't hurry up and get to Sam's before the food gets cold."

_I couldn't find it anywhere. My favourite sweater that I always hung up in my closet was nowhere to be found. _

"_I know I didn't leave it at your place…" I mumbled to Jacob, who was laying on my bed._

_He sat up. "Maybe it's in the dirty clothes hamper in the laundry room or something. It couldn't have just gotten up and walked away." Jake crinkled his nose. "God, Kaylin, it smells like bloodsucker in here all over. When was the last time Bella was over, I think she dragged some garbage scent with her." He paused. "Have you noticed anything else out of place in here besides your sweater missing?"_

"_Some papers were moved around on my desk but that's about it. Why?"_

"_There's different bloodsucker scents in here. Not just the Cullens."_

"_Well my sweater didn't just get up and walk away, and…" Someone cut me off._

"_It didn't." A voice came from my doorway. _

_Before I knew it, Jacob was firmly at my side and made no signs of budging._

"_Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Wait… Scratch that. How the hell did you get in here?"_

"_You gave Bella a key, and I didn't think it was too polite to come through your window with Bella on my back. She's downstairs right now." He replied. _

_I could tell he was very upset about something, he looked very raged. His eyes were almost black._

"_So how do you know that my sweater didn't get up and walk off on its own? With everything I know about now, I wouldn't be surprised if it took my toothbrush and nail polish with it." _

_Jacob still hadn't moved an inch since Edward stepped foot in the doorway. It wasn't a scent that Bella dragged with her the last time she was over, it was Edward downstairs that he had smelled. Jake still looked very angry. _

"_Victoria took it." He responded. _

"_Excuse me?" I took a few steps toward him. _

_Jake grabbed my arm and pulled me back._

"_How do you know that filthy leech took her sweater?" Jake asked._

"_Because a few items of Bella's along the same line are missing. Victoria's scent is all over the place."_

"_That was the other scent I could smell." Jacob whispered. He pulled on my arm. "I have to get you out of here."_

I shot up out of my sleep and turned on the light beside the bed. I grabbed my cell phone and dialled the first number that came to my head.

"Pick up… Pick up…" I mumbled to myself.

Finally someone answered.

"Jake?" I asked the person on the other line. "Is that you?"

"It's me, don't worry. What's wrong? Are you alright" He asked.

"No, I'm not alright if you must know. I need you to come and get me _now_." I demanded.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

I could hear him getting dressed and getting ready to go out the door.

"I'll tell you when you get here, just get here fast." I replied.

I closed my phone and stayed in my room until I heard his car pull up. There was no way in hell I was going downstairs in this big house by myself. Aunt Connie was in Los Angeles for the week for a bingo tournament with her girlfriends. I decided to climb down the side of the house instead outside my bedroom window.

Jake got out of his car and ran to the spot underneath me where I was climbing down.

"Kaylin, are you insane? You could fall and break your neck!" He shouted.

I got to the last five feet from the ground and jumped. I landed perfectly on my feet.

"I have to get out of here; we have to go to the Cullen's. I need to talk to them."

"What the hell has gotten into you?" He asked, jumping into the driver's side and slamming down the gas.

"Look, I had another nightmare." I started to explain. "Victoria's been in my house, Jacob. She's been through my things and she took one of my sweaters."

"How is that even possible? We've been monitoring this place like crazy ever since the fight."

"I'm guessing she broke in _right after_ the fight, when we were all still in the meadow." I replied. "She was in Bella's house, too. She took some of her stuff that was similar to mine."

We pulled up to the Cullen's house and all their lights were on, as usual at night. I ran up to the front door and pounded as hard as I could.

"Esme! Carlisle!" I shouted.

The door swung open and Emmett was standing there. "Where's the fire, Tater Tot?"

"With Victoria." I answered. I walked through the doorway and past the big bulky vampire.

"Kaylin, what's wrong?" Alice said as she walked up to me. "Good lord, you smell like dog."

"Thanks. Appreciate it." I smirked. "Look, Victoria was in my house and took a couple of my things. I don't know why and I don't know what for, but you need to call Edward and get him and Bella here now." I told them.

"How do you know that she was in your house?" Carlisle asked.

"I had another dream." I replied. "Alice, if you concentrate hard enough, can you try and find out what Victoria is planning?"

She nodded. "I'll do my best."

"Thank you." I hugged her.

"Bella and Edward are on their way here now." Rosalie spoke.

"Good." Carlisle said. "Do you want to stay here, too?"

I shook my head. "Thanks, but that's quite alright. I have Jake waiting out in the car. I'm going to be staying on the reservation. I need to tell the pack what happened so they can get into high gear."

"I will call you if I see something." Alice promised.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I raced out the door and to the car.

"Let's go warn the pack." I said to Jacob.

He looked at me with confusion written all over his face.

"How are you keeping your cool?" He asked me.

"My Aunt isn't home for another week, so I know that she will be okay. As long as I'm with you, I'm safe from even the worst possible thing happening. Bella will be with Edward so I know she's safe, too." I answered. "Now let's go."

Once again, he stepped on the gas and we were flying toward La Push. It didn't matter how fast we were going or what the road conditions were like, I felt safer than I ever could have been. I was with Jacob Black.

**Author's Note:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN TWILIGHT, JUST KAYLIN AND HER AUNT CONNIE.**

**So, sorry I haven't updated in a while! Things have gotten pretty crazy around here lately! My wedding is slowly creeping up in 2 months, and we just got the best gift of all in March! We found out we are expecting our first baby! I promise I will try my best to update more often! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I hope you liked this chapter; hopefully the next one will be a little longer, though! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING OF STEPHANIE MEYER, ONLY KAYLIN AND HER AUNT CONNIE.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I got married in July, finally finished my correspondence course in Animal Sciences, and best of all – my husband and I welcomed our beautiful baby girl into the world on November 19****th****, 2010! I couldn't have asked for a more beautiful family than what I have been given. Thank you all SO MUCH for being so patient with me! I should be updating more now that I'm done with my school work and wedding planning! If I don't update again before Christmas (which I'm hoping I will), Merry Christmas to all my readers! You guys are my inspiration to continue writing this story!**

A week had passed and there was still no sign of Victoria or any other bloodsuckers coming into town. Alice couldn't get a clear reading on the fiery red-head, so we weren't sure what was going to happen next.

I had managed to get lucky and Aunt Connie had called to let me know she and a couple of her girlfriends had decided to stay an extra two weeks after the Bingo tournament for some relaxing time at the spas and casinos.

Jake and the pack were getting on edge and as much as I hated to say it, they were starting to drive me nuts. I was to the point where I was afraid to shower because they were constantly watching me.

I plopped down on the couch at Sam and Emily's and turned the T.V. on. I was flipping through channels when something caught my eye on the news.

"Jake!" I yelled.

Within two seconds, he was at my side. "What's wrong?"

"I think we need to go see the Cullen's."

"Why?" He was confused.

"I think she's starting a new army of newborns… People are starting to go missing in Ontario and Phoenix."

"Let's go."

I ran to my van while Jake let the rest of the pack know where we were going and what was going on. They would meet us at the Cullen's in no time.

When we got there, Carlisle met me at the door.

"I'm guessing you saw the news." He said to me as I walked right in.

"You're damn right I saw the news." I replied. "I know a couple of the people that are missing, Carlisle, and I bet that Bella knows a few of the people that were taken from Phoenix, too. This isn't a coincidence; this is the work of Victoria. What the hell are we going to do?"

"First," Carlisle began to speak. "You are going to _breathe_."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Already accomplished. Now what are we going to do about this whole newborn army situation? They are after two targets, not just one. This is going to be one hell of a fight."

"And who says we won't win?" Emmett said.

"Nobody's saying that we won't win, especially since our numbers should come out pretty even." Jake replied.

"Emmett, I'm just trying to say that there's probably going to be a few… You know…" I had a hard time saying it, the word _deaths_. "I don't know if I can handle losing any more people that I love."

Edward and Bella came into the front foyer from the kitchen.

"_Nobody_ is going to lose _anybody_." Edward said.

Alice was in the room with Jasper now. She knew something; I could see it in her eyes.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"We have four days." She replied. "Four days to be ready for their attack."

I could feel Jacob's grip tighten on my hand. I nodded to him to go and let the pack know.

"Jacob, could you talk with the pack about doing more training for the fight than what we all already know? It will be handier than you think." Jasper asked.

Jake nodded. "Yeah, I'll ask them about it." He kissed me gently on the lips. "I'll be back as soon as I can. You stay here with the Cullen's. _Do not_ leave their sight." He ordered.

I hugged him and watched him leave. I hated being ordered around, but I knew it was for my own good.

"Kaylin, why don't you have a seat on the couch?" Esme pointed to the very comfortable piece of furniture.

I nodded my head and sat down. Bella took a seat beside me. I could tell she was just as scared and nervous as I was.

"You little humans have nothing to worry about." Emmett said. "The red-head isn't going to get anywhere near you guys."

Bella looked up at him. "Thanks Emmett, but don't make promises that you aren't sure can be kept."

"This promise won't be broken." Jasper spoke up. "Victoria isn't going to get anywhere near the two of you, even if she has help. There's no chance that will happen."

"How do you know?" Rosalie asked.

"Because I have an idea, and I'm pretty sure it will work." Jasper started. "Bella and Kaylin will be in a designated hiding spot for the night before and the day of the fight. We're going to make sure no vampire can track them by covering up their scent on their way to the camp spot."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Edward asked.

"Newborns won't know about the wolves, and because the wolf stench is so revolting to us, I'm certain they won't go anywhere near their scent trail as long as a couple pack members carry them to the camp site. No offence, Kaylin." Jasper answered.

"None taken. You're right, though. The newborns wouldn't follow the scent, so Bella and I would be in the clear." I felt safer already.

I stood up and pulled out my phone. "I'm going to call Jacob and let him know. We can do a test run of Jasper's idea tomorrow morning, and then do some training in the meadow right after the trial run."

Bella and I were all bundled up in our winter jackets, toques and mittens. To vampires and werewolves, the temperature was normal, but to us humans, it was friggin' wintertime and we weren't too pleased with the temperature drop.

Edward and Jasper had come to the clearing with us to meet up with Jacob and Quil. Edward was a little upset that he wasn't able to take Bella to the camp site himself, but he knew that with Quil carrying her there, there was most likely no way that Victoria could smell her out.

"Well, let's see if this actually works…" I said with nervousness in my voice.

Jacob took my face into his hands and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"It's going to work. I promise." He whispered.

"Let's hope you're right." Edward said.

Jasper and Edward stepped back while Jacob scooped me up into his arms and Quil did the same with Bella.

"We'll be fast. You guys trail behind about five minutes after we leave to see if you can track our scents. Meet us at the finish point." Jacob instructed.

Edward and Jasper nodded as Jacob and Quil began running with Bella and I into the trees and up the side of the mountain.

When we got to where the camp site was going to be, Jacob put me down on the ground. I couldn't help but just standing there in awe. The view from where we were was absolutely spectacular.

I took a few steps forward. "I've never seen anything so beautiful…" I said quietly to myself.

I felt a pair of large, warm arms wrap around my waist and pull me close.

"Neither have I." Jacob whispered.

He kissed my cheek and I blushed.

"Jacob Black, you always know how to make me go red in the face." I said to him, smiling.

It wasn't any more than 5 minutes when Jasper and Edward showed up.

"Well?" Quil asked.

"Couldn't smell neither Bella nor Kaylin. All we could smell was you two." Jasper answered.

"Thank God." Bella thought out loud.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note:**** Hey everybody. Sorry this post is late ****I've been super-busy with our new baby girl. I hope everybody had a great Christmas and a rockin' New Years! Just so you guys know, the more reviews I get, the quicker the chapters come up. I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be the last one of this series, so let me know if there's any questions that you want answered in the last chapter about Kaylin, Jacob, or any of the other characters. Please review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The Cullen's were very swift when it came to training before the big fight. They were fast. _Very_ fast. It made me fear how quick the newborns were going to be, especially since they were stronger. _A lot_ stronger.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and I just about jumped out of my own skin.

"Kaylin, are you in there?" Jacob asked me. He had a worried look upon his face.

I focused my eyes on him and smiled.

"As far as I know." I replied.

He brought his hand up to my face and touched my cheek.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

He was worried.

I nodded my head. "I'm fine." I lied.

He stared me over. He knew I was lying. Crap, I was busted. He shook his head and smiled.

"Training for today is over. The pack is going to Sam and Emily's for dinner." He said.

Haha! I wasn't busted after all. The only thing I was busted for, was for having a stomach that had a bigger attitude than I did. It began to growl like it was angry at me.

"Well, looks like my stomach has spoken for me." I said. "I'm freakin' starving."

Jacob laughed. "Come on, let's get you some food before you do some serious damage to the wolf pack."

I smiled. "I don't think I could do _too_ much damage."

Jake shook his head and took my hand. "I don't know about that…"

I raised an eyebrow and shot him a glaring look. "What 'chu talkin' about, Wolf Boy?"

He laughed. "You have an attitude to begin with, I would hate to see it when you're hungry."

"Can't argue with you there."

* * *

The house was full of hungry boys all holding their plates waiting to get up to the table to get their food. I may have an attitude when I get hungry (or just anytime), but there was _no way_ in hell I was going to cut in front of one of these guys that were ten times my size that had a stomach ten times the size of my own. Nu-uh. No way. Nope.

"Go cut in front of Seth." Jacob said to me.

"Are you out of your Goddamn mind?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Seth may be small, but he's just like you when it comes to food. Geez, Jake. You won't even let me take food off of your plate." I explained.

"That's not…"

"It is, too." I cut him off. "I'm fine standing here in front of you."

"Alright, then." He smiled.

Emily walked over to where Jake and I were standing.

"Kaylin, you don't have to wait with Jacob to get your food." She said. "Come on, we'll get ours first. By the time these boys are done fixing their plates, there isn't going to be any food left."

I stuck my tongue out at Jake and started walking away arm-in-arm with Emily. "See. It pays off to be patient and not a pig." I laughed.

Jake's mouth dropped to the floor and he stuck his tongue out at me in return.

I was helping Emily with the dishes when I felt the same familiar hand from earlier on my shoulder.

I turned around and smiled at Jacob. He had a serious look on his face.

"Jake, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

He was such a bad liar.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive." He said. "When you're done dishes, do you want to go for a walk?"

I nodded my head. "We're done now. Let's go."

I grabbed my jacket and we headed for the door. Jake was unsurprisingly quiet. He lead us down to First Beach.

"This brings back memories." I said quietly.

We stood there watching the waves.

"I want to fight tomorrow." Jake said.

_I knew it._ I thought to myself.

"I figured that much." I said, my eyes never leaving the horizon.

"Are you mad?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Why would I be mad? I know why you want to fight, Jake. I can't stop you."

He turned me so I was facing him and he wrapped his arms around me. God was he ever warm.

"I don't want _any_ newborn getting near you." He said.

"Jake, you don't have to explain."

He lowered his lips onto mine and kissed me gently.

"I want to kill Victoria myself." He continued.

"You have to be careful." I said. "You heard what Jasper said. You can't go for the obvious kill, and never turn your back on your enemy."

"Kaylin, she won't have time to wrap her arms around me. There's no way. If I have it my way, she'll be dead before she even hits the battle field."

I took his face in my hands and gave him a gentle kiss.

"You have to promise me something." I said.

"Anything." He replied.

I looked into his eyes. "Promise me that you'll come back to me alive." I whispered.

A tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly turned my glance down to the sand that was under my feet.

Jacob put his hand under my chin and my eyes met his.

"I promise." He whispered.

He pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could.

"I love you so much, Jacob black. I don't know what I would ever do without you. You're my everything." I said to him.

His grip around me became tighter.

"I love you too, Kaylin. I always have and always will." He whispered.

* * *

Nobody got any sleep last night. Hopefully that wasn't too much of a bad thing. My stomach had been in knots for the past week, and today I felt like I was going to hurl.

"Come on, Seth, you and I have to meet Bella and Edward up at the meadow to take you to the camp site." Jacob encouraged.

"Yeah… Let's go…" I mumbled.

The three of us got there just as Edward and Bella did.

Edward kissed Bella on the forehead. "I'll meet you up there. I love you." He hugged her.

Bella put her arms around him and hugged him back. She looked like she didn't want to ever let go.

"I love you too, Edward." She said.

She walked over to Seth, Jacob and I.

"Let's do this." She said.

She looked just about as thrilled as I did.

Seth picked Bella up off of the ground and Jacob did the same with me.

"Alright boys… Mush!" I said.

We all laughed, and Seth and Jacob started running with us in their arms. When we got to the camp site, Edward was there and already had a fire started.

"Thank God that storm blew over." Bella said.

"I know, I was pretty sure I was going to have to wear my parka and galoshes!" I joked.

I looked over at Jacob who was looking over the horizon. I walked over to where he was standing.

"Jake…" I started.

He cut me off.

"I need to know that you're going to be safe up here." He said.

I looked behind me at the small boy-turned-wolf and the vampire version of Romeo.

"Jake, I'll be fine. Seth and Edward are more than qualified to play security guard for Bella and I."

"This is no time to joke around…"

I took his hand and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Jake. I'll be fine. I promise. I'll still be here when you get back. And you _better_ come back."

He smiled and took me into his arms.

"You can count on me coming back. I'm scared if I don't, you'll bring me back to life and end me yourself."

I laughed. "Good. Now go. The pack and the Cullen's are waiting for you."

I enveloped him into a hug and squeezed him as tight as I could. I buried my head into his shoulder.

"I love you so much, Jacob. Please… Be safe…" I whispered.

"I love you, too. You're my everything." He replied.

Before I knew it, he was gone. I turned around and walked back over to Bella. I had tears streaming down my face. We hugged each other.

"He'll be safe." Bella reassured me. "He's Jacob. He's a fighter, there's no way he's going down."

"It's starting." Edward said.

All I could do was stand there and stare at Edward. He was translating for Seth, who was in his wolf form.

Seth perked his ears up and looked at me.

"Jacob just got there." Edward said.

I took a step toward him. He knew my question.

"He's alright." He answered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Author's Note:**** Hey everyone. This is going to be the last chapter of this series. I plan on starting a crossover story in the near future between the TV show "Supernatural" and the Twilight series. If you haven't watched Supernatural before, I definitely recommend catching a few episodes (preferably all of them!) before reading my next story - It will help you better understand the story line. Any who, on with the last chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy. Please review!**

All I could do was stand there and stare at either Seth or Edward. Bella stood beside me and held my hand to reassure me that everything was going to be okay.

Edward glared at Bella and I. His eyes were dark as night and I had a very good feeling I knew what he was about to say.

"She found us." He answered.

_Yep. I was right on the money._

Seth perked his ears up and growled, slowly backing away from the tree line that stood behind the tent.

"Victoria…" Bella whispered.

"Is Jacob…" I started.

"He's fine. She didn't touch him." Edward cut me off.

A wave of relief went through my body, but I was still scared as hell. The bloodsucker that wanted Bella and I dead was right there, not even 20 feet away.

She appeared through the tree line, but she wasn't alone. She had a younger vampire with her – a boy.

"Oh my God…" I whispered.

"It's the kid from the missing flyers." Bella responded.

"She doesn't love you, Riley." Edward bluntly stated.

Victoria stopped walking toward us and looked at Riley with guilt-filled eyes.

"Don't listen to him." She instructed. "You know how I feel about you."

The boy looked confused, and continued to walk toward Bella and I. Edward and Seth stood guard in front of us. Seth was still growling and baring his gigantic teeth. Riley looked like he was a little intimidated.

Riley began raising his arm like he was going to claw somebody in the face. Out of nowhere, a giant russet coloured wolf had taken Riley right out of his place and had him knocked to the ground.

"Jake!" I shouted.

Seth leapt on top of Riley and began ripping him to pieces with Jacob, and Victoria whizzed past him and stood in front of Edward, smiling.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment." She smirked.

Edward charged at her and she leapt up into the air and landed in front of Bella and me.

We both gasped and she looked at us with blood-hungry eyes.

"Well, well, well…" She began.

She didn't get to speak long and Edward tore her down to the ground and Jacob jumped on top of her and helped Edward rip her apart as well.

While Jacob and Edward had look of satisfaction in their eyes, Victoria had the look of disappointment in her own. She never got to kill Bella and I for revenge on Jake and Edward.

We stood there and watched as the two wolves and the vampire piled the body parts of the two slain blood suckers on top of one another. Edward took a matchbook out of his pocket and lit it, then threw the flame onto the corpses.

I stood there feeling no remorse and no guilt. Only the feeling of pleasure went through my body, and I imagine the same wave of relief was going through Bella as well.

We had managed to make it through this nightmare together, and there was no greater satisfaction than knowing that I wasn't going to be killed by a red-headed vampire by the name of Victoria.

* * *

I sat in the sand, watching the ocean waves almost touch my feet. It was actually a sunny, beautiful day out.

I closed my eyes and took in the moment. I listened to the waves on First Beach, knowing that I had never heard such a beautiful sound in my life. Those waves were the sound of freedom flowing through my very body, through my soul. I had never been more thankful for anything in my life. I didn't have to be scared anymore.

My nightmares had gone away. I had not had any more visions since Victoria had been killed and her army of newborns had been destroyed. That was two years ago to this very day.

I felt a light flutter in my stomach. I smiled and put my hand to my small bump and looked down.

_She finally kicked._ I thought to myself.

"Hello, Mrs. Black." I heard a voice from behind me whisper.

I smiled. "Hello, Mr. Black." I replied.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around Jacob.

"What are you doing all by yourself on this big beach? Why didn't you tell me where you were going? I could have offered you some company. Backup loves going for walks on the beach." He laughed.

"Thanks, Jake. I'm sure our dog would have loved to come with me down to the beach for some alone time!" I smiled.

I put my hands on my stomach again and smiled from ear to ear.

Jacob looked so happy.

"Is she kicking?" He asked.

I nodded my head and he immediately put his hands on the bump as well. His eyes lit up when he felt the tiny flutters that I had felt before he got to the beach.

"I love you so much, Jacob." I whispered.

I wrapped my arms behind his neck and pulled his lips down to mine to show him just how much what I had said was true.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he pulled me close to him.

"I love you more."


End file.
